Little Merman
by bananaman48
Summary: AU - a mash of The Little Mermaid and Percy Jackson. Not quite as stupid as it sounds. [canon couples]
1. Introductions

**An elaborated story from a one shot I posted on tumblr - chasexjackson (post/39876580121/little-merman) ****Fairy tale setting - a twist on the classic The Little Mermaid.**

**I promise to try and keep the characters IC as much as possible, and to keep this story as not crappy as possible, and to update fairly regularly. Any pairings later in the story other than Percabeth will also be canon.**

**This is very much an introduction chapter...**

* * *

In one of the many grand rooms of the ancient castle of the city of Olympia sat a girl with brilliant curly blonde hair which tumbled down to her waist. This hair was currently being rather brutally combed by the girl's childhood nurse, Martha. The older woman yanked and pulled at the unruly tendrils until they were finally free of each other and then proceeded to twist the hair into braids and secure it into a tight bun with a dozen small pins. As Martha worked, the girl ignored her own reflection in front of her, as she was utterly absorbed in the book in her hands. Reading didn't come easily for her – it hadn't done since she first learnt as a young child – but she adored books and so she struggled through, feeling that the benefits far outweighed the costs.

'Straighten up Annabeth,' Martha chided, tapping her back.

Annabeth obliged, holding the book directly in front of her face so that she could continue reading as Martha continued to torture her.

'There,' the nurse said eventually, setting her hands upon Annabeth's shoulders. 'I'm finished, now put that book down and get going.'

Annabeth barely glanced at her reflection before she stood up from the dressing table and gently placed her book on her bedside table. She thanked Martha quietly and left her room, smoothing down her heavy maroon-coloured dress as she walked. Her mother's formal chamber – that is the room she worked in, not the room in which she slept – was situated in the North end of the castle. Annabeth's sleeping chamber was in the east wing. Her favourite thing about having her room in that part of the castle was the large window facing the East with a cushioned bench below it; she would rise early most days and watch the sun rise over the great expanse of glittering water. The view was exceptional; the rocky beach below being the only obstacle between her window and the sea, in a physical sense at least. Mentally, Annabeth felt a far greater barrier between her and the freedom of the wild ocean.

She passed no one as she walked slowly to her mother, who would surely be waiting for her. Nevertheless, she dawdled, stepping only on certain areas on the great patterned carpet, as she had done as a child – tiptoeing on the green squares, not the red. It had been a game she created with her brother—

'Annabeth!' A sharp voice made her look up from her game abruptly.

Her mother stood before her in a beautiful grey dress, it was not unlike the one Annabeth was wearing, Queen Athena however seemed to look far more regal than her daughter. It was the way she held herself; with effortless grace, and intimidating formality. Annabeth straightened up, clasping her hands together behind her back and biting her lip like she had done as a child.

'Mother sorry,' she hurried out an apology. 'I was—'

'Dawdling,' the Queen quipped. 'Well never mind you're here now. Come along; let us not waste more time.'

Annabeth obediently followed her mother along the carpeted halls, resisting the urge to step only on the red squares. They soon reached her mother's chamber, a simply decorated room lit by a floor to ceiling window directly opposite the door. Athena strode over to the grand desk in front of the window and faced away from Annabeth. The pale morning light ghosting through the window silhouetted the Queen, Annabeth felt herself shiver involuntarily. She had done something terribly wrong, she knew it; her mother was about to discipline her. Athena's more-than-usual tense posture set Annabeth on edge. She racked her mind desperately for what she might have done recently.

'Annabeth, we need to discuss something of the upmost importance,' the Queen announced, finally turning to face her daughter with a severe expression. 'Sit down please.'

Shakily, Annabeth crossed the room and sat in the high backed chair in front of her mother's desk, she swallowed and looked at her mother, whom had just taken the seat opposite her, and attempted to drag some confidence into her expression.

'Annabeth, as you well know, I am coming to the end of my reign.'

Annabeth blinked; she had not been expecting this.

'The rule of our kingdom states that a King or Queen may not rule alone for longer than ten years.'

Annabeth nodded, although she thought the ancient rule was foolish and needed revision, or better abandoning all together.

'Your father has left me alone in reign for almost that amount of time.' – She said it as though Annabeth's father had left them optionally, when in fact he had died when she was just nine years old – 'It is your nineteenth birthday in six weeks, I would wish for you to take over my reign on that day.'

She announced this as if it were trivial news; Annabeth stared blankly at her mother for a moment.

'Six weeks?' she asked in a quiet, distant voice.

'Yes Annabeth!' her mother quipped impatiently. 'Do not act as if this is completely out of the blue! You have been preparing for this for years, ever since—. Well anyway,' she continued, ignoring Annabeth's intake of breath at the almost mention of her brother. 'You are prepared for this; you will make a wise and excellent Queen.'

'Thank you mother,' her voice wouldn't raise above a whisper.

Athena inclined her head ever so slightly. 'You have duties today.'

Annabeth nodded and rose from the chair, turning to leave. Her head was spinning as her brain caught up with the information she had just been given.

'Oh and Annabeth,' her mother called before she reached the door. 'The first dinner is Saturday night.'

'First dinner?'

Athena looked up from her desk. 'For the Rocales,' she said, referring to the lengthy social process which occurred when a change in the monarchy came about. 'There will be a substantial amount of people there whom you will be meeting.'

'Okay,' she said, feeling her brows pull together.

'Annabeth you understand what will be required of you before you take over my rule.'

'Um.'

Athena sighed heavily, 'I thought you were intelligent, you _know_ one cannot ascend the throne without—'

'—marrying,' Annabeth finished numbly, realising what her mother was trying to get her to understand.

'Yes.'

'And I will be meeting my future husband during the Rocales.'

'Yes,' Athena repeated indifferently, as if the words had absolutely no weight in them. Annabeth's heart was fluttering painfully fast against her ribs, the weight of the words in fact, was crushing.

'You have duties today,' Athena repeated.

Annabeth nodded numbly and left the room. She walked through the castle in a slight daze, her breaths coming up short and fast, she stopped in a hallway and leaned back against the stone wall, sinking to the floor. She would be married in six weeks, she would be Queen in six weeks.

The patterns of the carpet began to blur in her vision, as the overwhelming weight of those words crushed her down, harder and harder, until she found it difficult to breathe. She wanted to run away, run until the castle was a small dot on the horizon, she wanted to swim out to sea and never return.

But she could not.

She had responsibilities. She could never run away from her life.

She was trapped.


	2. New friends

**Okay, so thanks for the positive reviews guys, i'm really looking forward to writing this story, so i'm glad you like it so far**

* * *

Annabeth was pulled away from her lonely despair by Martha only a few moments later. The nurse chided her for sitting on the floor in such a state. She soon recovered herself and set the terrifying thoughts to the back of her mind, filling it instead with her duties for the day. After a quick breakfast, Annabeth pulled a cloak around herself and walked from the castle – with a guard at her side – to visit the people of the city. It was a principal which her father had initially put into practice. And after his death, Athena had continued to hold in the upmost importance, Annabeth liked to think of it as a small way of commemorating her father's memory. She enjoyed speaking with the townspeople, walking through the market, exploring the winding never-ending streets of Olympia. And, when the guard's eyes were diverted, she gave what money or food she was carrying to those whom she could – those who needed it most desperately.

For, as in every city, there was poverty. The system could not exclude it; there would always be the rich and comfortable, and the poor and starving. Her mother would argue that some had to suffer for the majority to benefit. It was a concept which Annabeth struggled with. If she could then she would give all she had to the families she met, but she could not. And so she gave a little when she could.

With her guard dutifully at her side, Annabeth walked slowly through the market, purchasing a few trinkets before visiting several houses which branched away from the main street. Many people knew her well now, and she knew some like old friends; she had been visiting them since she was very young. Her father used to take her along with him on his visits into town.

'M'lady,' a woman with plump cheeks greeted her when she opened her door to Annabeth. 'So good to see you today.'

'And you Miss McLean, how are your family?'

'Quite well thank you.' She nodded. But the way she stood – defensively blocking the door, the set of her mouth, something in her eyes told Annabeth the woman was not telling the whole truth.

Annabeth turned to her guard, 'I want you to fetch me something from the market; a length of grey fabric for Martha.' She slipped a few coins into his hand. 'And do not deny yourself a visit to the tavern for your troubles while you're there.'

'Yes your majesty,' he dipped his head, an inkling of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

And he was gone Annabeth turned back to the woman and fixed her with a stern look.

'What are you keeping from me?'

'Oh Miss Chase, we are just strugglin' is all. Berty's come down with bit of cold. He'll be fine soon enough.'

'May I come in?'

'Oh I couldn't – the house, it's not proper…'

'Please Miss McLean, you would not keep me out in the cold would you?'

The woman sighed and stepped aside, allowing Annabeth to step into the small house. The room she now stood in clearly served as a kitchen and bedroom for a few of the family members. An old wood stove warmed the room, blankets and thin tattered cushions lay in one corner, an old wooden dresser stood against the wall, holding cracked plates and bowls and cups.

A girl Annabeth's age sat at the long table in the centre of the room, vigorously pounding dough into the surface, flour coated her hands and wrists, her face too was streaked with it. She looked up with a startled expression. Through the flour and general dirt of living in such poor conditions, Annabeth could see that the girl was beautiful, her eyes were a sparkling colour which Annabeth could not place, her hair was plaited choppily around her face.

'Mother,' she asked warily. 'Who is this?'

'This is the Princess Annabeth child, show some respect.'

The girl wiped her hands hastily on the front of her dress. 'My apologies—'

Annabeth shook her head. 'No please.' She turned back to the girl's mother, 'what can I do to help you.'

'No Miss please, I cannot take charity from you like a beggar.'

'I wish to help you,' she insisted.

'I do not wish for your pity—'

'Mother,' the girl interrupted. 'We need medicine.'

'I can get medicine for you.'

'Not for free Miss no,' the woman insisted.

'Mother! She can help us!'

'I will not take charity.'

'What deal can I offer to you?' Annabeth asked desperately; her guard would return for her soon. 'I wish to help you, there is work in the castle, if your daughter will take it?'

She turned to the girl who watched her mother biting her lip. 'Mother, I could. I can provide for us, I am already a burden to you.' And then, before her mother could answer, she turned to Annabeth. 'I will work at the castle for you Miss. I will, I can work well enough in the kitchens or cleaning?'

Annabeth smiled, 'of course, I will take you with me now, if you can come?'

The girl paused and then nodded, 'I will fetch my things.' And she turned and left the room in a hurry.

'Thank you miss, you offer too much generosity.'

'Not at all, I only wish I could help you more.'

A few moments later, the girl returned with a cloak around her shoulders and a small bag on her arm, she went to her mother to say her goodbyes, Annabeth turned away and waited for the girl outside where her guard was waiting for her. When Piper joined her a minute later, her face was flushed and her eyes were a little red.

'Sorry to keep you waiting Miss.'

'Not at all, and call me Annabeth please. What is your name?'

She nodded, 'Piper. And I can't thank you enough for this opportunity.'

Annabeth shook her head, 'I am glad to help Piper.'

Together, they made their way through the streets, talking quietly to each other. And despite their differences in birth and family, Annabeth found herself becoming fast friends with Piper, who spoke of her family with great reverence. Her father had died when she was young, like Annabeth's father had, and she had three younger sisters and one younger brother, who had recently fallen ill. Piper seemed like a kind person to Annabeth and fiercely loyal of her family, she was funny and sweet and soon began to relax around Annabeth.

On entering the castle, Piper fell silent, taking in its grandeur with an awed expression. Annabeth led her down to the kitchens where she found Martha.

'Martha this is Piper, she is here to fill the position you were enquiring about.'

Martha's lips pressed into a thin line. 'That was not your responsibility.'

'Nonetheless I have done it. You will instruct Piper of her duties and show her where her sleeping quarters are. I can trust that you will treat her well? My mother is expecting me.'

'Of course Annabeth, I wouldn't want to keep you. I'll take care of Miss Piper here.'

'Thank you Martha.'

With a smile and a nod to Piper, Annabeth left the kitchen in search of her mother for the second time that day. It was past midday by now and Athena usually wished for them to take lunch together. But today when Annabeth entered the smaller dining room in which they usually took lunch together, her mother was not sitting alone. Three other people sat with her; an older man with dark hair and a stern expression and a haughty-looking woman seated next to him. The third was a boy Annabeth's age, he had blonde hair cropped short, blue eyes and a kind face. He looked a little nervous and very much like he did not want to be there.

'Annabeth,' her mother greeted her with a tight smile. 'Here you are at last. We have guests; this is King Jupiter of the City of Rome and his wife Hera; they are visiting Olympus for the Rocales and have arrived early. And this is their son Jason.'

The emphasis on his name made it very clear that Annabeth would be expected to get to know Jason well. She swallowed and, with some effort, smiled around the room, her eyes falling on Jason last.

'It's so nice to meet you.'

She took an empty seat next to Jason, opposite his mother who fixed Annabeth with a stare which implied that she did not like her very much at all. Annabeth met her gaze levelly; refusing to back down, Hera eventually looked away towards Athena.

'How was your walk Annabeth?' her mother asked formally.

'Good thank you, I bought a few items in the market.'

'I hear you returned with something else as well.'

Her tone made Annabeth's insides squirm, news in the castle always travelled fast, she took a deep breath. 'Yes mother, a girl to work for us. Her family is struggling and she is quite capable of work.'

'How very innovative of you,' Hera drawled. 'A princess employing servants for the castle.'

Her tone and sneering expression gave Annabeth an urge to jump across the table and strangle the woman. Instead she took another calming breath and smiled at her.

'I pride myself on helping those less fortunate than myself. I think it is of the upmost importance to sustain a positive connection between ourselves and the people of our city. I would hate to find myself sitting upon a throne so far away from the people I rule over.'

Hera's expression hardened, the expression 'if looks could kill' came to mind as she glared at Annabeth, she held her gaze though until Athena cleared her throat and the Queen looked away. From the corner of her eyes, she could swear she saw Jason smirking at his cutlery.

When the food arrived, Piper was one of those carrying bowls of soup, already in a maid's uniform with her hair tied back and her hands and face scrubbed clean. Annabeth couldn't help but shoot her a smile which Piper returned nervously before allowing her gaze to linger on Jason for a moment.

When Piper and the other servant left, the five of them were left to eat in silence; only the scraping of spoons against bowls sounded through the room. Annabeth could hear her heartbeat in her ears, thudding relentlessly and quickly like the wings of a trapped bird. Her mother eventually broke the silence, speaking of the Rocales and who else would be arriving soon to stay at the castle to celebrate Annabeth's rise to the throne. Her voice became a distant noise to Annabeth as she nodded and smiled and ate her soup in silence. Queen Hera glanced at her continuously, King Jupiter kept his surely gaze on Athena and Jason mirrored Annabeth's actions, avoiding either of his parents' looks and eating his soup in silence.

Once the affair was over, Athena expressed her wish to speak with the King and Queen in her chamber, and instructed Annabeth to give Jason a tour of the castle. Annabeth held back a childish protest and smiled politely at Jason before leading him from the room.

They walked in silence for a while and Annabeth took the opportunity to observe him. He was half a foot taller than she was and walked with a confident, well-poised gait. He was handsome, in a traditional way, with the classic blue eyes and blonde hair. Annabeth could see why her mother might want her to get close to Jason – they would certainly look good together on the throne.

The city of Rome did not need a new king – Jason's older sister Thalia was in line for the throne; she had married the previous year and was eligible for the throne after her parents stepped down. And so Jason was in search of a wife – preferably a wife who would give him power, or rather his parents were for him. Annabeth could sympathise with his circumstances, but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him.

'So are you nervous?' he asked as they turned off the corridor and towards the Ballroom.

'Yes, I suppose I am. But I've been preparing for this for a long time.'

'I know how you feel,' he said quietly.

She couldn't help but smile sideways at him. 'Your sister hasn't come with you?'

'No, someone had to stay behind and she volunteered.' She couldn't help but notice a little bitterness in his voice. Was it towards Thalia? Or maybe at the fact that she could stay behind while he could not?

'Are you two close?'

He turned his head to look at her and smiled warmly. 'Yes we are, although Thalia is rather more outspoken towards our parents than I am.'

'Really?' she smiled, imagining Thalia rowing with her parents like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

'Yes, she can be quite dramatic sometimes. But I do love her,' he said fondly. 'I understand you are an only child?'

She stared straight ahead, feeling her heart drop in her chest. 'Yes I am,' her voice barely rose above a whisper.

'That must be lonely for you.'

'And this is the Ballroom,' Annabeth said hastily as they entered the grand room. 'Where the majority of the Rocales dances and dinners will be taking place.'

'Wow,' Jason murmured in appreciation.

Annabeth smiled. 'It's quite incredible isn't it. Those columns around the edge actually provide integral support, and the ceiling is the first glass dome ceiling to be used on such a large scale.'

Jason gazed up above them, his eyes searching the blue sky like he wished to escape there and fly amongst the clouds.

'Well,' she said after a moment. 'There is plenty more to see, let's continue with the tour.'

He came out of his trance and smiled at her, gesturing for her to lead the way.

* * *

**no i wont be shipping jason and annabeth don't worry, your percabeth will come, just give me time**

**i may or may not include more characters from the books, im not sure yet though, i dont want it too crowded if you know what i mean**

**anyways, review lovelies x**


	3. Myths of the Water

**Okay, so thanks for the great response to this so far**

**A couple more characters have been introduced in this chapter - hope you like them.**

* * *

After an extensive tour of the castle, Jason was called by his mother to talk with his parents – _in private_. Hera had thrown Annabeth a rather superior look as she towed her son away. Annabeth could not quite place why Hera had taken such an immediate disliking towards her; perhaps she thought her not good enough for her son, who contradicted her with his humble, charming nature. Jason had spoken in such a calm, steady manner that Annabeth had found his presence soothing; the tour had surprisingly taken her mind away from her fretting thoughts of the following weeks. Jason was sure of himself; he knew of his duties and expressed a certain respect of his family and of the throne; some people might think him proud. But Annabeth – as a daughter of a Queen herself – knew better, and found that she agreed with him on many things. They had begun to discuss topics which she had always been too afraid to breach to her mother, but were interrupted by Hera before they could go into much detail.

Annabeth decided to visit Piper and see how she was adjusting to her new home and duties. As she reached the lower part of the castle where the servants' quarters were, the sounds of the cook yelling and crashing about reached her from the end of the long corridor and Annabeth smiled to herself. Chef Hedge was a little…eccentric in his cooking methods, which more often than not, involved singing loud war-like chants as he chopped vegetables and mixed stews, and usually resulted in him breaking something. But he had worked in the castle since Annabeth was a baby and she had developed a grudging relationship with the strange man – not fatherly, but more of an uncle to tease.

'—Just what I need! The bleedin' Rocales, you know what this means kiddo? Two weeks of meals and dinners for hundreds of people every night! And I except I won't be getting any extra help in; they'll be expecting me to just pick up all the slack on me own!'

'Hello chef,' Annabeth said sweetly as she leaned against the doorframe into the large open kitchen, where several people scurried around working hastily as Hedge shouted.

Hedge looked up from where he was slicing up a cabbage with a rather threatening looking knife. 'Oh here she is, the girl causing all the trouble!' He waved the knife in her direction.

'It's nice to see you too Gleeson.' She smirked.

She walked into the kitchen, which had a low ceiling, red tiled floor and white walls. The light in the room was provided by the narrow horizontal windows embedded at two-metre intervals around the top of the walls, through which now streamed the dying light of the afternoon. The room itself was bordered with cupboards, two sinks and countertops. A long island ran through the centre of the room, at which Hedge stood now, waving his knife at Annabeth. She strolled over to the island, dancing around the busy cooks keeping their heads down, and dipped a finger into a chocolate-looking mixture in a bowl on the side.

'Hey you, keep your hands outta my food will ya!'

Annabeth grinned at him. 'Where's Piper?'

'Who? Oh that new girl you brought in? She's got some spunk that girl has – bad as you!'

'That's very nice Chef, but what I actually asked was her whereabouts, not her attitude.'

'There you go again, talking your mouth off…'

Annabeth sighed and left him to his rambling, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting anything out of him when he was in such a mood. She dodged her way through the kitchen once more to reach the pantry, which was situated near the door she had just walked through. Here, she knew she would find Hedge's nephew and cook-in-training hiding.

'Hey Grover.'

'Ah! Oh it's you Annabeth, I thought he'd come to drag me out of here.'

She laughed, 'You're safe for now I think – he's on a roll.'

'He found out yesterday,' Grover grumbled. 'And he hasn't stopped complaining since. You'd think the whole think was planned just to inconvenience him!'

'Yesterday?' She frowned. 'I guess I was the last person to find out then.'

Grover looked up at her, surprised. 'I heard the queen sent out the message to other cities last week.'

'What?!'

He cowered a little into the sacks of potatoes behind him. 'I, um…I overheard her speaking to Hedge yesterday and she mentioned it. When did you find out?'

'This morning,' she growled; outraged about having been left in the dark about this matter. 'Which is ridiculous; the Rocales are happening because of me! I should have been the first to be told!'

She angrily punched her fist into a bag of flour on the shelf to her right, causing it to explode white dust all over them.

'Um Annabeth, please be quiet,' Grover begged. 'I really don't want Chef to find me.'

'Sorry,' she coughed, wiping flour from her eyes.

'Nervous much?' Grover muttered, wiping flour off himself.

'More annoyed than anything.' She took a deep breath. 'And still in shock I guess.'

'Can't say I blame you.'

There was a resounding crash from the kitchen which made Grover leap up from the potatoes with a terrified expression on his pale face.

'I…um should get back in there.'

'Right,' she murmured, wiping the last dusting of flour from herself. 'Listen Grover, have you seen Piper anywhere? I wanted to check up on her.'

'Oh that new girl?' He blinked at her. 'She's nice, I hope she stays. She's with Martha; they're around the castle somewhere.'

'Thanks Grover.' She turned to leave him in his hiding place. 'Oh and sorry about the flour.'

He rolled his eyes at her. 'Don't worry about it.'

Annabeth left the kitchen with the sounds of Hedge's loud complaints following her down the corridor. Chef Hedge had a brilliant team of cooks to help him, but Grover had lived and worked in the castle since he was young. A few years older than Annabeth, they had grown up together and he was a good friend to her. He had always made her feel a little less lonely in the adult-filled castle.

She remembered when she was six years old, they had snuck into the kitchen to steal some food for a midnight feast and had almost been caught by Martha, who had bustled in wearing her nightgown and cap, hissing angrily into the darkness. The pair had taken to hiding in an empty cupboard, and Annabeth had nearly blown their cover when a spider appeared on Grover's shoulder. Grover clapped a hand over her mouth and held her there to stop her screaming and running for her life. They eventually had returned to her room and made a fort next to her bed with some blankets and stayed up until dawn, eating the stolen food and telling each other ghost stories and old tales of the Mermaids in the great depths of the sea beyond the castle walls.

Although they had not had a sleepover for many years and Annabeth's duties as princess had reduced their time spent together, the two remained close. Grover was someone she could count on to always be there for her, no matter what. And as a person who had lost more than one person from her life, Annabeth appreciated the solidarity of his friendship.

She searched the castle for Piper for a long time, until the sky outside fell into velvety darkness. Annabeth was vaguely aware of rising voices coming from the entry hall and made an effort to search the other side of the castle. She eventually found Piper changing the bedsheets of one of the various bed chambers in the large castle.

'There you are,' Annabeth said as she closed the door behind her.

'Oh sorry miss—what happened to you?'

'Um…flour-related accident.'

Piper laughed, 'I hope everything's all right.'

'Yes, I was in the kitchen looking for you.'

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise.'

'That's alright.'

'I've only just managed to get rid of Martha you see— oh no, I shouldn't speak like that.'

Annabeth laughed, 'Martha can be a little…persistent.'

Piper smiled appreciatively at her as she smoothed the sheets down on the bed, tucking the corners in carefully.

'So,' Annabeth said. 'How are you finding your first day?'

'Oh, good…I mean it's mad here – there's so much to do. But the people are nice – Chef Hedge is hilarious. Although I'm not sure Grover likes me all that much.'

'What makes you say that?' Annabeth sat on the bed, crossing her legs beneath her.

Piper sat next to her. 'He just seemed a little...off with me.'

'Oh that's just Grover – he's a little nervous with new people. He likes you though; he told me so himself.'

'Oh,' she sighed. 'Well that's reassuring.'

They sat in silence for a moment – Piper seemed to be deep in thought about something, her mood was more subdued than it had been earlier in the day and Annabeth was not sure how to react. She watched as Piper began to braid a small plait into the strands of hair which had come loose from her bun. Her fingers moved swiftly and expertly in a way which Annabeth admired – she had never done her own hair; Martha had styled it for her since she had hair long enough to brush.

'Is everything alright?' Annabeth asked eventually.

'What?' Piper looked up at her as if startled from a daydream. 'Oh I'm fine, sorry I go off in my own head sometimes – my mother always scolds me about it.'

'I can sympathise with you about that.'

Piper smiled that warm smile again, and Annabeth took a moment to realise how pretty she was. It was a natural sort of beauty which she used to see in her mother, a beauty which emanated kindness; she could not recall ever meeting someone as genuine as Piper, except perhaps for Jason.

'Annabeth!' Martha's impatient voice reached them. 'Miss Chase where are you?'

She hastily stood up from the bed. 'I should go; she'll be wanting me for something important. I'll talk to you later.'

Piper nodded and smiled ruefully. 'Good luck with her.'

'Thanks, I think I'll need it.'

Martha was as impatient and scolding as ever when Annabeth appeared before her, and immediately dragged her towards her room, muttering about her tardiness as they went, which Annabeth mostly ignored. Instead she took notice of the castle around them; more torches were lit in the brackets than usual, a tapestry or two had been replaced with newer looking ones. All in preparation for the guests of the castle, Annabeth supposed. She tuned back in to what Martha was saying as they reached her room.

'…cannot believe how many arrived just today, showing off if you ask me. They all want to be here first to get in the Queen's good books. Though I'm not sure it's done them any good; just means a bigger party tonight 'stead of tomorrow.'

'We're having the Primale tonight?' Annabeth asked, horrified.

'Yes, in half an hour, so get that mouth closed and get in that bath, you're a state and you'll be needin' to be look your best – that Jason boy won't be the only one askin' you to dance tonight.'

Annabeth rounded on her. 'What did you say?'

Martha blinked at her. 'Oh you didn't think there would be just the one boy lookin' to become King of this city did you?' she scolded. 'No, don't be foolish child, you'll be gettin' plenty of attention during these Rocales you take my word for it.'

'Oh…wonderful.'

'Now stop with that martyrdom, there are plenty worse situations to be in if you ask me.'

Annabeth didn't respond and was steered towards the bathroom adjacent to her room, where a bath full of steaming water sat waiting for her. Baths were not something which Annabeth appreciated hugely, the hot water made her thoughts foggy and unfocused. Nonetheless, she undressed without complaint and settled into the steaming water, allowing Martha to scrub her hair as she continued to chatter away about all the fine young men who Annabeth would have the honour of meeting over the next two weeks. While Annabeth attempted to divert her mind from that very topic.

Once scrubbed clean until her skin felt raw, and thoroughly dried, Martha dressed Annabeth in a heavy gold gown trimmed with white lace. She pinned her hair up expertly, with intricate plaits and twists of hair pulled into a coif at the nape of her neck. Looking in the mirror, Annabeth knew that she looked the pinnacle of royalty; a glowing princess sheathed in gold, though a complete stranger seemed to stare back at her. She should not feel this way; she had grown up a princess, she had known for a long time that this day would come for her; that she would become Queen. Yet a nagging sensation pulled in her stomach, telling her that she did not belong here; corseted into royalty and riches and duty. It felt wrong.

'Come along then, they'll all be waitin' for you child.'

Martha tugged Annabeth up and from the room, leading her down the corridor towards the top of the wide staircase which led down into the Ballroom which she had shown to Jason earlier in the day. Only now, the distinct buzzing of voices could be heard coming from below, it sounded like the flapping of a hundred tiny wings.

'Here she is,' Martha told the steward standing with his hands clasped behind his back at the top of the stairs. 'Go on in and announce her now.'

The young steward nodded quickly and stepped forwards, into the view of the room, calling for silence over the crowd.

'May I announce, the Princess, soon to be Queen of Olympus; Annabeth Chase.'

'Go on then child.' Martha gave her a little push towards the top of the stairs where she fell into sight of everyone in the room. The steward stepped aside for her with a bow and a sweeping gesture of his hand.

Annabeth made a conscious effort to stand straight like her mother had taught her and walked slowly down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the figure waiting for her at the small break in the staircase. Athena wore a gown of deep purple, her hair elegantly styled not unlike her daughter's, an intentional reflection, Annabeth suspected. Her mother smiled with a small incline of her head and took Annabeth's trembling hand, indicating for her to stand next to her and face the room.

The Ballroom, which had been transformed into an epitome of grandeur since this afternoon, was brilliantly lit, not only by the faint moonlight which shone through the glass ceiling above them, but by three magnificent chandeliers holding hundreds of lit candles, shining like trapped fireflies on sticky threads of cobwebs. At the foot of the stairs, a wide space had been left empty for dancing, the marble floor shone like glass. Beyond it, lay a dozen or so large round tables draped with fine cloths, heavy cutlery and expensive plates and glasses. Seated at the tables were men and women wearing elaborate dresses and robes, all staring at Annabeth and her mother.

The walls of the room held brackets carrying lit torches and large tapestries draping to the floor. The tapestries illustrated stories of the Kingdom's history, tales of war and peace, myths and legends, many of which Annabeth herself was not sure of their legitimacy.

'Your Majesties, ladies and gentlemen,' Athena's strong voice carried out next to Annabeth. 'Though this evening was planned for tomorrow, in your eagerness, we have welcomed you to our city a day early.

'The Rocales are something of a great tradition of our city and our Kingdom, and it is an honour to have you present for these proceedings. My daughter Annabeth is to take my place on the throne, and I could not have wished for a greater honour than to see this day come.'

While she spoke, Annabeth fixed her gaze upon the tapestry hanging on the opposite wall to where they stood. It portrayed an image of a man wielding a long sword, standing amongst jagged rocks along the shore of the sea. Beneath him, rising from the dark water, cowered the figure of a thin man. The man had pointed teeth; a pale, gaunt face; and thin white hair, slick with water to his face and neck. Most prominently – although he had the upper body of a man – from the hips down, the man had the tail of a fish; large, strong and vicious looking. He was a Merman.

'During the Rocales, we hope to maintain the harmony between our cities,' Athena continued. 'We must remain resilient against the possible enemies of our Kingdom. Some may consider these warnings folly, but the creatures which live outside our borders are powerful and have posed great threat to our ancestors. And they are not stories and myths to be laughed at, but history lessons to be learnt from and respected.'

Without calling them by their name, everyone in the room knew to whom Athena referred. The merpeople – like the one in the tapestry – lived in the sea bordering to the city. They had long ago fought with the men of Olympus and lost, and had not been sighted for many years. Many people now thought them a myth. Annabeth had been taught differently – she had been taught to fear and hate them; they were vicious, cruel creatures, who would attack humans on sight.

'And so I hope to maintain our great friendship as you join me in watching my daughter ascend the throne.'

A rumbling applause met the end of Athena's speech and they descended the stairs together, walking slowly to their seats as Annabeth attempted to ignore the many eyes watching her.


	4. Dances and Dreams

**I edited the last chapter and re-posted it**

**just be patient with me okay, I don't want to rush this story**

**constructive criticism is more than welcome, I may get a beta for this story, but I'm not sure yet**

* * *

The dinner was one of the most extravagant Annabeth had ever experienced in the castle – and that truly was saying something. Though she did have trouble fully appreciating the creamy soup, succulent lobster and light soufflé; she was too busy analysing the room. Or rather the people in it.

At her own table sat the six council members, including Athena. To Annabeth's left sat Chiron, the oldest member of the council, and a wise man who often acted as a referee between the others – who prided themselves on their 'disagreements'. Three other men sat at the table – Ares, who wore all black robes and a cruel sort of smile on his face. Dionysus, who was rather fat and the buttons of his purple robes threatened to burst off as he belched after his fourth glass of wine. And Hermes, the youngest of the three, he had a fidgety nature and never took a particular liking to Annabeth, though she did not know why. The eighth person at their table was a woman, an incredibly beautiful, elegant looking woman who held herself with the manner of somebody well aware of their own beauty. She wore a pale silver-grey gown and had thick blonde hair styled into a smooth chignon curled at her throat.

'Aphrodite, what do you think of the dinner this evening?'

The woman turned to Athena to answer her question. 'Well it's very elegant I suppose, and I do enjoy a party.'

'As do I my dear,' Dionysus slurred. 'Need more wine though I think.'

'I think you may have had enough wine tonight,' Chiron said quietly to his friend.

'Oh quiet Chiron, I can hold my drink. Stop your hovering.'

Annabeth looked around the room once more – five other tables stood, all full with eight or ten people at each. She recognised some of the wealthier families of the city, men of power and beautiful women at their side and of course their children too. Jason sat at the nearest table to Annabeth's, with his parents and five other visitors from Rome. He threw Annabeth a covert smile which she returned. But Annabeth could not help noticing the several other young men around the room looking for smiles like she'd given Jason.

'Annabeth are you alright?' Chiron asked quietly at her side. 'You look awfully pale.'

'Hm? Oh I'm fine, there's just a lot to take in I suppose.'

'I am sure.' He placed a warm hand over hers. 'But you will be fine, you can handle this.'

'Thank you Chiron.' His vote of confidence in her was reassuring, she trusted Chiron above anyone else.

'Annabeth,' Athena interrupted. 'The _próto choró_.'

'Now?'

Athena nodded impatiently and gestured for Annabeth to stand up, she did so, after taking a deep breath and smoothing down the front of her dress. She rose steadily from her seat and walked out from the cluster of tables, towards the empty dance space in front of the grand staircase. The _próto chor__ó_ was an age old tradition – the first dance, to be taken by the youngest princess. And as Annabeth was the only princess, she was to make herself known and wait for somebody to take her hand.

Annabeth had always prided herself in keeping her emotions hidden from her face. She did this now as she walked out, proud and tall, and stood at the centre of the room, facing the tables and the many people watching her with her head high and her hands steady.

The room went silent for a moment, as if holding its breath, before a figure rose from the cluster of tables and moved towards her. Jason held his hand out to her with a friendly smile; she took it gratefully as music swelled around them, filling the large room like a breath of fresh air. His other hand went to her waist and hers to his shoulder. It felt comfortable, like dancing with a brother – though Annabeth's mother would not be pleased with that comparison – Annabeth herself was pleased she felt this comfortable around Jason. Her instinct told her that he would be a good friend to have, especially in the following weeks. Slowly, the dance floor around them filled with other couples and Annabeth took her chance to speak.

'Thank you for not leaving me stranded.'

'It was no problem at all.' He smiled. 'I have a knight in shining armour syndrome; I simply cannot stand the idea of leaving a lady stranded.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'How very charming of you.'

He laughed a little and then looked around them, his expression sobering. 'Though by the looks of it, you'll be getting a lot of dances tonight,' he said.

And Jason was not wrong in his prediction. After him, Annabeth was asked to dance with what felt like every single man in the room, and possibly many married men too. One particularly uncomfortable dance she endured was with a rather short mousy-haired boy with clammy hands, who simply refused to meet her eyes, but instead stared at her neck – which unfortunately was level with his eyes. Another was with a considerably taller man who gripped her hand like he was attempting to break it. He made forced conversation about her mother's ruling as Queen and made quite a few inappropriate – and in Annabeth's opinion – stupid suggestions about what changes he felt needed to take place.

So therefore Annabeth was infinitely relieved when Chiron politely asked for her hand at last and took her spinning around the dance floor, his hands warm and gentle, his conversation quiet and easy.

'How are you Annabeth?' he asked for the second time that night. 'I know this is all a large burden for you.'

'I can handle this,' she said determinedly, meeting his eyes. 'I can become Queen.'

'And you will become a very good one I am sure.' He smiled. 'But there are many other things you will have to face.'

'You mean finding a husband?'

'You cannot be Queen without a King at your side Annabeth,' he said quietly.

'Why not?' she asked heatedly. 'My mother has done so for the past nine years!'

'Hush Annabeth,' he warned, glancing around them at the other dancers. 'It is the law.'

'It is an ancient law,' she said more quietly but still with a strong resentment.

Chiron sighed but did not press the issue further.

'Your mother asked me to tell you that you may retire after this dance with me.'

'Oh good,' she sighed, highly relieved. 'I am not sure I can stand having my toes stepped on again.'

And so, when the music came to a close for that dance, Annabeth pressed a kiss to Chiron's cheek and stepped away from him. She moved towards the large staircase, which she had to restrain herself from running up. She brusquely walked along the dark corridors towards her room and almost groaned out loud when she heard footsteps behind her; instead she sped up, almost jogging now.

'Annabeth! Annabeth wait!'

She turned around to see Piper jogging towards her and let out a breath of relief. Piper caught up to her with a smile.

'You sure wanted to get away didn't you?' she laughed.

'Sorry, I'm so tired and I thought it might be another eligible young man to drag me back for another dance.'

Piper grinned. 'No just me. I thought you might want a hand getting out of that dress.'

'Thank you Piper.' They began walking back towards Annabeth's room and Piper expressed her interest about the Ball.

'It was incredible! I had to stop myself from just standing there and staring at it all when I was taking the plates in and out.'

Annabeth smiled. 'I am glad you enjoyed it.'

'You didn't?' she sounded baffled at the idea.

'I'm just used to the whole grandeur thing – I'm sorry, that must sound awfully pompous to you.'

Piper shook her head. ''Course not. Don't you be worrying about offending me. But that first man you danced with, he seemed nice did he not?'

'Oh, Jason? Yes he is very nice, a gentleman really.'

'Oh, well that's nice.'

Perhaps if Annabeth had not been so wound up in her own thoughts, she would have noticed that Piper became far more reserved after that. But they reached Annabeth's room in silence and Piper gently pulled the pins from Annabeth's hair so that it fell thick and curly down her back. Then she began to undo the fastenings at the back of Annabeth's heavy dress so that it fell in a golden pool around her feet. She was left standing in a thin white underdress; she wrapped her arms around herself against the cold.

'Can I get anything else for you Annabeth?'

'No, thank you Piper, I just need to sleep.'

'As you wish miss. Good night.'

'Good night Piper.'

Annabeth slept well that night, falling into her dream almost as soon as she closed her eyes. She was swimming, which was strange as she had never learnt how to swim. The water was dark around her and she was very deep, the moonlight above only faintly sprinkled down to her. She was wearing her white nightdress; it floated around her like smoke rising from her skin.

And then there was movement ahead of her, fast and bright, she attempted to follow it, desperately pulling herself through the water. Though, as it sometimes occurs in dreams, she felt as though she was not moving at all. She was just swimming and swimming and going nowhere as the brilliant flicker of light twirled and spun ahead of her, just on the verge of her vision, like it was just outside of a giant bubble inside which she was trapped.

Annabeth woke with a jolt, and found herself staring at the window opposite her bed, through which morning light spilled, warm and bright. The sea breeze billowed the curtains into the room like soap bubbles. She laid quite still for a moment, reliving the dream in her head; the dark water, opaqueness of her dress in the pale moonlight, that strange light ahead of her. But it all began to slip away from her like sand leaking through her fingers. Frustrated, she threw the covers aside and pulled herself out of bed, crossing the room to her bathroom and washing her face in the sink.

Yesterday had been busy, today would be busier and Annabeth was not altogether looking forward to that. She found a book from her bedside table and carried it over to the window seat to read for a while until Martha came to dress her for the day. Her book was about the castle in which she lived; and the history of it, its design and structures, it all fascinated Annabeth. She had half an hour of undisturbed bliss before Martha came bustling into her room – without knocking – and ordered Annabeth to put her book away.

It was a simple blue dress today and her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, which made Annabeth happy; she felt far more comfortable this way.

'You'll be stayin' round the castle with a few of the guests today,' Martha told her. 'To show them around.'

'Which guests?'

'You'll have to ask your mother for that. But Chiron will be accompanying you too.'

'Oh good.'

She met Chiron in the lobby, along with six other men and women, none of whom she knew, but she recognised them all from the dance the previous evening. Two families it seemed; one rather portly man who owned many of the taverns and inns near the centre of town, he wore a rather proud look on his face, like somebody who had just found a pot of gold. His wife was rather short too, but not as round and looked rather more kind than her husband. The other couple were both very tall and looked down their noses at everyone and everything around them, they had inherited their fortune, from the woman's side – old money – most people called it, it always seemed to make people think they were better than those who had earned and worked for their money, though Annabeth could not figure out why. It was an issue of class, Chiron had always told her, many people don't believe you can change class, they think whatever you're born into, and you live in it until you die.

'Annabeth,' Chiron greeted her warmly now. 'Good morning. This is Mr. and Mrs. Fairfax.' He indicated to the shorter couple. 'And their son Max.'

The boy with the sweaty hands, whom Annabeth had not enjoyed dancing with last night, stepped out from behind his parents and gave Annabeth a strange jerky nod.

'And this is Lady Marion Close, and Sir Walter Close.' He indicated to the other couple. 'And their son Marcus.'

Another boy stepped forwards, this one was tall like his parents and wore the same proud stare as he stooped forwards to grasp Annabeth's hand and kiss it.

Annabeth pulled it back as slowly as she could manage. 'It is a pleasure to meet you all again. I hope you enjoyed last night and are settled well in the castle?'

The tall family inclined their heads slowly and the Fairfaxs' hastened to copy their behaviour.

Annabeth smiled. 'Good, then let us begin the tour.'

With Chiron at her side, the experience was far more enjoyable than it would have been alone. Annabeth took great care to explain the incredible architectural features of the castle; whether it be the glass dome ceiling of the Ballroom, the towering bookshelves of the library, the grand sweeping staircases in the entry hall, or the pillars bordering nearly every room.

The group eventually found themselves in the vast garden to the Northeast of the castle, walking along the path which led down a large circular pond, which had at its centre, an angel statue adorned with flowers around her face. Water spurted from the top of her head and sprinkled down like rain into the pond at her feet. Annabeth found herself alone with Marcus at the back of the group and could not find a polite way of excusing herself from such a situation.

'I was not aware that this castle had such large gardens,' he said quite suddenly.

She took a breath. 'Yes, they continue on until they meet the sea to the East.' She pointed towards where a lawn abruptly stopped and dropped away – a high cliff facing the sea. 'And North until it meets the wall.'

The wall – a tall, wide brick border of the entire city – was a monument of the old wars between Olympus and Rome. The last war had been over a century ago, but the wall still stood tall and strong.

'You are an only child?' Marcus asked, in that same abrupt manner.

'Yes, I am. And you?'

'I have a younger brother – Marius, he is only twelve and so, to his great dismay, he has had to stay at home.'

Annabeth noticed a tone in his voice, a change in his expression – he loved his brother, he was not as cold as he seemed.

'That's a shame,' she said. 'I am sure he would have enjoyed this garden. I loved to explore it when I was younger.'

'That must have been nice for you.' The softness had gone from his voice, now he sounded almost…_resentful_.

'Yes, it was.'

She was saved from further conversation alone with Marcus when Grover appeared from the castle doors, bustling towards them with a slightly frantic expression.

'Grover what is it?'

'Lunch is almost ready,' he said quite breathlessly. 'You need to go back up to the dining hall.'

'Thank you Grover.'

He bowed a little and scurried back off up to the castle. Annabeth turned to call to the others over; they were admiring the shaped hedges beyond the fountains. Annabeth made sure to keep a few people between Marcus and herself; she wasn't quite sure about him yet and didn't want to get close to him – or rather she did not want him to get to know her before she knew him. Annabeth preferred things that way; it meant she was less likely to get hurt by new people in her life.


	5. Surprise

**sigh, so impatient...**

**the next chapter will take a little longer for me to write and post, but I hope you guys like this one, it's short but hopefully you'll like it anyways**

* * *

The next week followed with similar repetitiveness. Each day Annabeth woke early, read until Martha came to dress her, showed people around the castle or the city, had meetings with her mother, snuck down to the kitchens to talk with Piper or Grover and attended the extravagant meals. It was all beginning to wear her out; there were a few comforts – both Piper's and Jason's friendships helping her mostly. But she still could not shake the ominous feeling that she was being pressed into a small square box. Martha was continuously pulling her into tighter corsets, pulling her hair more tightly from her face, telling her to walk straighter, contain her laughter, and smile at certain people – one of those people being Marcus Close. But it was not Annabeth's smile, it was a show smile – a glass front which she put up around herself, hard and cold and distant. When Annabeth looked in the mirror she so rarely saw herself looking back. It was more like there was a ghost standing there in her place, the image was disconcerting. As well as all of this, she kept having the same dream – one where she was swimming in the dark water and trying to follow that strange glimmering shape ahead of her. It was always infuriatingly out of reach and she always woke with a jolt and took a moment or two to remember where she was.

It was the second Sunday after the guests had arrived at the castle when Annabeth made her bid for freedom. She woke early as usual, feeling the dream slip away from her again and dressed herself in a grey dress, pulling a long black cloak over the top of it. The castle was still asleep as she crept through the corridors towards the servant quarters and the South doors, which she could slip out of without being seen. She was not forbidden from leaving the castle but she did not want to alert others of her leaving – it would most likely lead to company or questions. And Annabeth did not want either, not today.

The morning was surprisingly warm; nevertheless, Annabeth pulled the hood over her head fully, so that her face was hidden in shadow. Orange light rose over the water and gleamed on the east castle wall, causing the windows to blink with gold light. Annabeth walked silently through the edge of the city, down cobbled streets, past houses so old they arched over the street like old men with back ache.

She made her way down a familiar route past the old thatcher's house and through a crumbling hole in the city wall. She bent low to pass through it, lifting her skirts as she went and stepped out onto a small patch of grass. Annabeth looked up and smiled at the sight in front of her; much like the view from her bedroom window, except without the glass barrier. A narrow path led down to a patch of jagged rocks and beyond that, the sea. The vast, magnificent sea, which now reflected the gold of the sunrise like a mirror. It was beautiful, terrifying in its magnitude, but beautiful.

Annabeth walked down the path to the rocks and found one of the flatter, more comfortable ones to drop her cloak onto and sit down. She pulled her knees up in front of her and rested her chin on them, staring out at the rising sun and letting her mind wander. She and her brother used to come down to this spot together, they would lie in the sun together and tell each other great tales of the city – dragon slayers and handsome thieves and heroes, and mermen. They would often tell tales of the merpeople of the water.

It began years and years ago, longer than anyone could recall; the humans had chosen Olympus to settle and build their castle and their city. And then the mermen had come with their weapons and their threats to attack if the humans did not move away from the rock. But the humans had resisted, they had fought back against the violence, defending their newfound home. The merpeople were viciously powerful and attacked the humans of the city again and again, until finally the humans won and held back the merpeople long enough to erect the wall around the city and build the castle in which they could hide themselves. And the merpeople had retreated back to their sea. Though according to legend that was not their last interaction with the humans; many tales were told of mermen returning and attacking the humans who worked at the harbour. And of mermaids who enticed men at sea with their beauty – for, unlike the mermen, the mermaids were told to be incredibly beautiful and entire ships would be lost to their power.

Annabeth dismissed most of it as exaggerated tales of drunken men, though she still had never entered the water. But there were more pressing issues which Annabeth took with a greater amount of seriousness; the tension between Olympus and Rome had been prominent for as long as anyone could remember. Long ago the two cities fought and many lives were lost, peace was eventually established but the ancient grudge never ceased, even now. Although Annabeth got on well with Jason, she could still sense the hostility from his parents and the other visitors from Rome towards both her and her mother. She knew for a fact that was why her mother was encouraging a marriage between Annabeth and Jason – it would maintain certain peace between the two cities; Thalia would never attack her own brother. But still, Annabeth was reluctant. She was not hugely romantic, but she had always thought that she would be in love with the man she married. She liked Jason, a lot, but marrying him seemed like another world away.

Annabeth sighed and stared out at the water, imagining a life not dictated by her mother when something caught her eye. It was a head breaking through the surface of the water, a flop of black hair on top of a tan face. She could not make out his features at this distance, only enough to know that he was a boy and that he was staring at her. His eyes widened as he realised she had spotted him and he dived back into the water in a blur of black, but she caught a flicker of bright colours as he disappeared beneath the water and gasped.

'Wait! Wait, come back!'

She was not sure why she had yelled it, but Annabeth was now scrambling over the rocks towards the water and peering through the blue depths. The sound of the waves splashing softly against the rocks filled her ears as her eyes searched the water desperately. He mind was racing – how long had that boy been watching her and who was he? How was he holding his breath for so long? Unless— no that would be impossible, though she had seen a shimmering light as he dove beneath the surface of the water, but he couldn't be – he just couldn't be a merman.

Annabeth had seen paintings and tapestries and heard countless stories of the mermen; they were horrible-looking creatures, with their pointed teeth and thin, pale faces. _They looked like the dead risen_ – had been her brother's favourite description of them, he used to say that mermen were the corpses of the men who had died at sea, risen from the dead.

But this boy, he had been beautiful; even from far away Annabeth could tell that much. His skin had looked golden, his dark hair thick and wild – he had not looked like a monster to her.

Just then, the water broke a few feet to Annabeth's right and she let out a shriek as she saw the same boy staring at her from the water, wide-eyed and inquisitive. He flinched and made to dive back into the water again but she called out.

'Wait, don't go!'

He froze, frowning at her and then moved closer in the water, watching her carefully. She remained absolutely still – thankful that she was completely out of sight of anyone in the castle or the city – watching him cautiously. He _was_ beautiful, she had been right about that; with a strong jaw, high curving cheekbones and a long straight nose. But it was his eyes which shocked Annabeth the most; startling sea-green staring back at her. It was like looking into the ocean; a myriad of blues and greens and turquoises swam in his irises, surrounding the black pool of his pupil – like a drop of ink in the middle of paint.

He cocked his head to one side, like an interested dog and lifted one side of his mouth into a smile. And that was it; she was hooked, she could never forget that face now; it was eternally embedded into her mind, she was sure of it. That messy hair, crooked smile and those bright, fascinating eyes, she had never seen anyone like him. And then she remembered with a jolt that she was staring at this boy as he floated quote happily in the water. He was bare-chested; more golden skin over lean muscle, and her eyes wandered down, below the water, but his body disappeared into darkness. He raised an eyebrow at her wandering gaze and she felt herself blush; what was she doing? Gazing at this strange water boy who she did not even know. But she could not bring herself to move from the rocks.

'Who are you?' she asked, keeping her voice level with a little effort.

He just smiled at her, wider now, animating his face.

'Are you…where are you from?' she asked.

He jerked his head back, indicating over his shoulder, _oh_.

'The sea,' she said. 'You're from the sea?'

He nodded.

'You're a merman?'

He stared at her for a moment; contemplating, before nodding slowly, his expression guarded now.

She felt the breath go out of her, '_oh_.'

He frowned at her, but still said nothing – she wondered if he could speak at all, it would not entirely surprise her if he could not.

'You won't hurt me though.' She decided and he shook his head determinedly, as if the idea was completely preposterous.

'You are nothing like I thought you would be,' she murmured.

He smiled wide, moving closer to the rocks, she willed herself to stay still; he would not hurt her. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and then apparently changing his mind, he closed it again.

Annabeth glanced up at the sun behind him, now clear of the water and rising high into the sky.

'I should go,' she said.

He frowned, but still remained silent. And, feeling a little frustrated at his silence, she scrambled up and hastily picked up her cloak She wanted to get away from this place and back up to the castle before anyone noticed her absence.

'No wait!' a voice called out behind her and she froze. 'Come back please?'

She turned slowly and stared at him. 'You can talk?!'

'Um…yes.'

She dropped her cloak and scrambled back towards him, throwing herself back onto the rock in front of where he floated.

'You let me ramble on this whole time in a monologue when you can speak?!'

He pinched his lips together as if trying not to laugh. 'It was fairly entertaining.'

'How dare—'

He held his hands up. 'No wait, I am sorry, really – I am. I never intended to offend you, really.'

She glared at him for a moment, re-analysing her first impression already; he was far more childish than any other boy she had spoken to, certainly more than Jason was. But already, she was finding it endearing; no one had teased her for a long time and she found it…refreshing.

'How long were you watching me for?' she asked.

She could swear a blush rose on his cheeks. 'Just today?' he asked.

'What?'

He sighed, 'Well actually I have been coming here to watch you for a while. That sounds a little disturbing I know, but…well it started a few months ago and I haven't been able to resist coming back since.'

She was more than shocked at his confession. '_Months_? You've been coming here to watch me for _months_?'

'Yes, I am sorry.'

'No, I just…it's strange to think that I have been a part of your life for so long already.'

'You have,' he said quietly. 'You have probably been the best part about my life for a while now. But I was starting to think you would not come back at all.'

'It has been a while since I've come down here, I've been busy lately.'

He laughed suddenly, 'I've been wondering for a long time – what's your name?'

She blinked at him and considered lying to him for a moment, but in the end she told him, 'Annabeth.' Simply because she could not think of a good enough reason to lie.

'Annabeth,' he repeated almost reverently, like she had given him a precious gift. 'It suits you.'

'Annabeth!' a louder, harsher voice called out from the castle, breaking their bubble.

'Oh no,' Annabeth muttered in horror, scrambling upright. 'I have to go; Martha can't know I've been here.'

He nodded, retreating back into the water.

'Wait,' she said, turning back to him. 'Will you come here again?'

He grinned. 'You really want to see me again?'

'Sure.'

'I'll be back tomorrow, at sunrise.'

She smiled, already feeling a great sense of relief, although she did not quite know why – he was practically a stranger, but talking with him for just a few minutes had made her feel happier and more normal than she had felt in years.

'Wait!' she called out before he could leave again. 'What's your name?'

'Percy Jackson,' he called with a grin, before disappearing back into the black depths of water.


	6. The Senate

**thank you so much for the positive response to this - you all rock!**

**it was pointed out to me that i changed Hera's name to/from Juno, sorry about that. she is Hera**

**i was also asked about the brother, well you'll just have to wait and find out...**

**enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The sun had risen high into the sky when Annabeth returned to the castle, breathless as Martha towed her along to her chamber.

'Where have you been child?'

'It is a Sunday Martha, I thought I might be allowed a few hours to myself.'

'Don't be so foolish, a day off during the Rocales? No such thing.'

'Wonderful,' Annabeth muttered under her breath.

The dress Annabeth was wearing was not nearly formal enough for proper company. Martha pulled it off her and corseted her into a more appropriate one, pulling it tight around her ribs with sharp brutality. And as Martha tugged at her, Annabeth was reminded suddenly of who she was and what she was to become; not a girl who may meet a strange boy from the water and slip into a world of freedom and carelessness without any consequences, but a princess, soon to be a Queen. This realisation brought her up short – if it became known that she had spoken, even for a moment, with Percy, her mother would be appalled, her position and _sanity_ questioned. And Percy, Percy would be hunted as a monster, a monster which Annabeth knew him not to be.

She swore to herself there and then, that not another living soul would find out about her acquaintance with Percy. He was her secret to keep.

The long day was filled with the same draining duties as the previous days had been and Annabeth was grateful when night fell over the castle and she returned to her chamber for Piper to remove the restricting dress she had been bound in all day. Piper made idle conversation – they had seen little of each other during the hectic past few days; only during dinner when Piper would serve food and at night when she would remove Annabeth's dress and corset. Annabeth could not help but feel a hint of regret; for Piper appeared to be content with her new duties and reported that her family was well and her younger brother no longer ill due to the medicine she could now afford for him. But at the same time, Annabeth felt a sense of loss – the two girls were separated inexplicably by class and position. Annabeth wanted a friend; she wanted Piper as her friend. And perhaps they were that, but not as close as they would be if she had been born with Piper's circumstances and grown up as she had.

'Goodnight Annabeth,' Piper said softly as she turned to leave.

'Goodnight.'

Annabeth crawled into bed, thinking of Piper and her family and what her own life might have been like if she had been born in such circumstances. Would she look for work to support her family? Would she run off on wild adventures, meeting strange boys in secret?

She fell asleep dreaming of the water again, not dark this time, but bright. The sea around her a brilliant vivid blue, lit by golden rays of sunlight streaming from above and cutting into the water like arrows of fire.

A voice called her name distantly.

And then more sharply; 'Annabeth!'

She woke with a jolt to find Martha standing over her, hands on her hips, glaring irritably. Sunlight streamed through the window, bright and yellow. Annabeth realised with a horrible shock that she had slept through the dawn and missed Percy.

But there was no time now – Martha was all but dragging her from the bed and dressing her into another tight dress for the day. She gave Annabeth a moment to wash her face, as she did her thoughts wandered past the walls of her room and down to the rocks, where Percy might still be waiting for her in the water—

'Are you listening to me at all child?!' Martha snapped.

Annabeth blinked down at her.

'Honestly.' The old woman went on as she turned Annabeth away from her to fasten her corset. 'I may as well be talking to a brick wall for all the good it does.' – Annabeth could not help but agree – 'It's no wonder you're always behind, off with the fairies you are—'

'I am not Martha!' Annabeth turned to face her again. 'I pay attention when it is important, when I need to.'

Martha raised her thin eyebrows. 'So you do not consider it to be of importance that the Senate is commencing within the hour?'

Annabeth felt the breath go out of her. 'What?'

Martha's eyes were like fire, her lips in a thin line as she glared at Annabeth. 'So you mind your tongue child. And turn around,' she snapped.

Annabeth did as she was told and gripped the tall bedpost as Martha continued to tighten her corset, more aggressively than she had done before. She scolded herself – the Senate, one of the most important meetings which Annabeth attended was taking place in under an hour. And she was daydreaming about a boy.

_Enough_, she told herself. _No more irresponsibility_.

It was a good thing she missed Percy this morning – she was about to become Queen, _that_ was her focus and her _only_ focus. It had to be if she had any hope at all of retaining respect from the members of the Council.

The Senate was to be held in the large, round chamber in the East of the castle. The room was lit by wide stain-glass windows set high in the circular wall and bordered by great marble columns at even intervals. The floor too was marble, white with a labyrinth of intricate designs webbing out from the centre. Inside the columns sat thirty hard, tall seats, all equal in design – all was supposed to be equal between individuals in the chamber when they sat for discussions. Usually the room only held around ten people – the Council: Athena, Chiron, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite and Annabeth, who were sometimes joined with high up people from the city. But the Senate was the largest meeting they hosted in the room; every seat would be filled, not only with the Council members and people from the city, but the visitors from Rome and other smaller, neighbouring towns and cities.

Annabeth used to love the room as a child; she would sneak in there to hide when she, Grover and Malcolm played hide-and-seek. She would end up staring in awe at the great columns, the intricately designed mosaic of the windows, the great marble floor, the perfect circular shape of the room. But, as she grew older and had to enter the room for very different reasons, it became a place she associated with a horrible nervous feeling in her stomach and throat. She was just thirteen when she attended her first meeting; she had held her head high despite how her hands were shaking in her lap.

'Annabeth,' her mother greeted her outside of the round chamber. She was dressed in royal blue, her hair was pinned tightly away from her face, her face was stern and lined with worry. 'There you are. There won't be time for breakfast I'm afraid; I need to speak with you before the Senate begins.'

Annabeth nodded and followed Athena into the room. They paced together, walking slowly around the outside of the tall columns. Their voices echoed coldly off the circular wall.

'You remember Sir and Lady Close I am sure?' Athena asked, 'and their son.'

'Marcus.' Annabeth nodded. 'What of them.'

'Marcus's parents are very keen for you two to become close. And he is doing as he is told.'

'I noticed.'

'Yes well, they aren't doing as well as they should be; Marion and Walter.'

'What do you mean?'

Athena's face was grim. 'I have recently discovered that their fortune, inherited through Marion's side of the family, is very much dwindling. The money is running out.'

'You wouldn't know it to look at them,' Annabeth noted.

'No, they are a very proud family and would not have anyone know of their misfortune. Not for want of pity. And of course they want to protect their status, which is all they have left – the family name.'

'How did you find out?'

Athena gave her a rare wry smile. 'I have my ways. Anyway, as I was saying, their son, Marcus is now very keen for your hand in marriage; such a thing would certainly cover up the family disaster.'

'But you do not want that.' Annabeth guessed.

'No and I think you know why.'

'Not because of their misfortune?' She supposed. 'Because of their beliefs; Marcus shared some rather disturbing thoughts with me the other day on how he thought the city should be ruled.' She recalled their dance together and another walk around the gardens with Marcus, where he had expressed his opinions rather bluntly.

'I am sure he did. The Close's like power, their money used to be their source of it and now that is all almost gone. I think they very much see the Rocales as a golden opportunity for them, perhaps even a last chance. But, Annabeth.' Athena stopped and faced her, lowering her voice. 'You cannot let them; Marcus can be charming if he wants to be and I would not put it below him to lie, to twist the truth and tell you words to feel sympathy for him. You must not believe him; a marriage to him would be disastrous as far as I am concerned.'

'I won't mother. In all honesty I didn't find him all that charming before you gave me this information, I certainly could not see myself marrying him.'

'And who could you see yourself marrying? Jason perhaps?'

Athena smiled and walked away from her, leaving Annabeth alone in the shadow behind a column. She leant against it; her talk with her mother had reassured her in a few ways. She would not be encouraged to marry Marcus, whom she was gradually coming to despise, but she was still being encouraged—no _forced_, to find a husband.

'Annabeth, come out from there,' her mother called.

She took a deep breath and pushed away from the column, walking towards her waiting mother. Her mind working feverishly over the information she had just been given.

Annabeth and Athena took their seats next to one another, opposite the doors on the other side of the room. Annabeth gathered her hands in her lap and settled her face into a calm, impartial expression as she watched the others sitting at the Senate filing in and taking their seats.

Chiron sat in the seat next to her and Dionysus next to him, his portly belly stretching his jacket. Ares, Aphrodite and Hermes took seats on the other side of Athena. Marcus Close looked pointedly at Annabeth as he walked in and took a seat next to his parents, she met his eyes briefly before returning her gaze to the doors. When Jason came in behind his parents he did not look at Annabeth, in fact he was staring at his feet and when he took his seat he looked very much as if his mind was elsewhere than the Senate. Zeus and Hera looked their usual proud selves, not seeming to notice their son's absentmindedness, Annabeth desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong; they had become relatively close over the past week, though she had not had a chance to speak with him recently.

Before Annabeth could dwell on Jason's mysterious demeanour any longer the doors were closed with a heavy clang and the murmurs of the room fell silent. Athena stood up and all eyes fell on her.

'Welcome my friends. This Senate allows us to come together and discuss matters between and within the Cities of our Kingdom. For a long time now, we have retained peace, I hope this peace can continue with our joint contribution today and over the following weeks. We are all equal here.'

She sat once more and looked around for somebody to speak up. It did not take long; soon they were discussing the trade between the cities.

'Olympus is a harbour City,' Zeus said in his strong, carrying voice. 'You know this is to your advantage Athena.'

'If you are suggesting that I am abusing this—'

'Not at all—'

'Good, because I thought the trade between Olympus and Rome had been equal, but if you think otherwise then please do share. We all know that Rome enjoys the benefits of the mountains – you have many mines do you not and produce the coal which runs our fires, the jewels sold to those who can afford such expense. And from our city you receive the benefits of the water; though as you know, they are limited.'

Zeus scoffed at the allusion. 'Children's tales, the stories of drunk sailors.'

Athena's eyes sharpened, Annabeth could almost feel the tension rolling off her. But before she could speak, another voice resounded through the room.

'They are not children's tales and you are a fool to think that.' It was Marcus, he stood up from his seat, a vein stood out at his temple. He was shaking ever so slightly. 'The Merpeople are vicious creatures and if your City held the history that ours does then you would not scoff at the mention of them.'

'What do you know boy?' Zeus fired back. 'This history you speak of turned to myth long before you were born.'

'That is not true, I was wrong to call I that for it is not only our history; it is our present too. The Merpeople are still a threat to our city, recent attacks—'

'And what proof do you have of these attacks?' Zeus asked. Annabeth was becoming overcome with the urge to throttle him.

'My brother was attacked!' Marcus said and the room fell utterly still as everybody's horrified gaze fell on the boy. 'Three years ago, he went down to the rocks by the harbour and was taken. I saw them; I saw the hands reach up and snatch him away.'

He looked suddenly much younger than usual and scared, like a child who had been caught doing something forbidden by his parents. His parents however were not looking at him, or each other. Instead they stared at the marble floor, jaws clenched, knuckles tight on the arms of their chairs.

'Marcus,' his mother hissed suddenly. 'Sit down.'

He did as he was told, avoiding everyone's eyes and clasping his shaking hands in front of him. Annabeth felt a wave of sympathy for the boy; if what he claimed was true then he had seen his brother being taken from him. She could very much sympathise with that.

'Enough,' Athena announced. And it was; at her command the Senate turned to discuss other things, though Marcus' words still hung in the air between them all. Like flies stuck in amber, the words would not wash away. _I saw them; I saw the hands reach up and snatch him away._

Was it true? Had his brother truly been killed by the Merpeople? Before meeting Percy she would have believed it in a second, but now – now she could not imagine a creature as jubilant as Percy causing such harm, though she had only met him for a moment. Perhaps he was not what he appeared to be; perhaps under that bright smile was a crueller one. Was there a mask disguising a demon inside? Like the witch inside the Gingerbread House.


	7. Red String

**I realised I haven't done a disclaimer yet *I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE LITTLE MERMAID* there, done**

**Oh and if any of you have a tumblr, be sure to check out _phil-the-stone_, she's done some fanart based around this idea and is generally awesome**

**I don't want to give spoilers or anything, but yes I am a Jasper shipper...**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, keep it up, they're a great inspiration for me to carry on writing. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see more of**

**enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Annabeth debated with herself for a long time about Percy; was he a monster? Could she really trust him not to cause her harm? After all he was a perfect stranger, she had spoken with him only for a few moments and he had openly confessed to watching her for a time. Perhaps the plan was to trick her into trusting him. But why? He could not know who she was; a princess, what use could she possibly be to him?

In the end she decided that her curiosity was too much to repress – she needed answers from him. And there was another reason, one she could not quite put her finger on – she just wanted to see him again. There was something about those eyes, that cheeky smile, his inquisitive boyish nature, that made her heart flutter a little faster, made her mouth quirk up in a smile just at the thought of seeing him again. It was a foreign feeling to her and she couldn't seem to repress it.

The Senate had gone on for hours and had involved more than one heated discussion, a few of which Annabeth involved herself in. One particular conversation was centred on the mines of Rome. Annabeth had always thought that Zeus abused the workers of the mines; he did not care about their safety or seem to realise how much danger they were in by working them so hard.

'This is my City, they are my mines!' he bellowed.

'_Your_ mines Zeus?' Athena interrupted.

'The city of Rome is under your rule, yes,' Annabeth said levelly. 'But the mines are not, just as the ocean is not ours. But we benefit from it and trade with you, as you benefit from the mines and trade with us, along with the other towns and cities. But we do not abuse our resources, nor our people.'

'Are you suggesting—?'

'Yes, I am.'

The thunderous glare he shot at her could cut through solid ice. Annabeth felt a strange unwelcoming tingle in her fingertips, like static shock.

Athena had eventually regained order and they moved onto other discussions. Annabeth wanted desperately to speak with Jason; she wanted to know if he agreed with his parents on this particular issue and if his sister did too. But he had looked distant all through the Senate and afterwards, when Athena called the Senate to an end, he left quickly and she had not seen him at lunch.

The senate would continue the next day. After lunch, Annabeth made to leave the castle – she wanted to leave Percy some sort of message. But on her way towards the East door she ran – quite literally – into Piper. The sheets the girl had been carrying flew into the air around them like a flurry of spooked birds.

'Oh I'm so sorry—'

'No it was my fault.'

'No,' Piper insisted, crouching down to pick up the sheets. 'I wasn't paying attention.'

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a little hitched.

'Piper are you alright?' Annabeth bent down to help her with the sheets.

'Of course. And you don't need to help me, I've got these—'

'No I insist, I wanted to talk to you anyway.'

Piper's eyes widened a little. 'Really? What about?'

'Nothing in particular,' Annabeth assured her and she visibly relaxed. _What was she so nervous about?_ 'I just realised we hadn't spoken for a while.'

'Oh, of course. Well I have to take these to the laundry…'

Annabeth smiled. 'I will join you.'

The two girls made their way down the corridor, sharing the sheets between them and chatting quietly.

'How was the Senate this morning? I hear you got into quite a fight.'

'Oh do you?' Annabeth laughed. 'Well it wasn't a fight exactly, more of a heated discussion. I didn't see eye to eye with Zeus on a few things.'

'Zeus? Jason's father?'

'You know Jason?'

Piper blushed. 'I spoke to him the other day. He's very kind, I'm not used to being treated as an equal with – forgive me – people like you. You and he are the only ones who even seem to look at me. Not that I'm complaining of course.'

'Don't worry I won't tell.' Annabeth grinned, nudging the other girl. Piper smiled gratefully. 'How is Martha treating you? Better than me I dearly hope.'

'She is severe isn't she? I have been avoiding her recently, Grover and I have taken to hiding in the laundry room when she and Hedge are on the war path.'

Annabeth laughed at the image of her two friends taking refuge amongst piles of laundry. It reminded her of the games she used to play as a child; building forts and dens out of the sheets.

'Well she was most displeased with me this morning…and yesterday.'

'Yes I heard you ran away from the castle.' Piper laughed. 'Where did you go?'

'Oh just…for walk. I rarely have the chance to get away.'

'Annabeth!' a voice called from behind them and they turned to see Chiron striding towards them. 'Can I speak with you?'

'Yes of course, one moment.'

He nodded, glancing curiously at Piper before turning away from them.

'Actually Piper,' she said, handing over her half of the sheets. 'I need to get out of the castle tonight – just for a walk, it's been so long since I've been out at night. I was wondering if you could keep the East door open for me?'

Piper frowned and bit her lip. 'Well yes, if you want, but Annabeth—'

'Thank you Piper, I'll come down after dinner. You won't get in trouble I promise.'

'I'm not worried about myself—'

'I have to go.'

She left Piper looking slightly shocked and hurried after Chiron. They retreated to the library and found a quiet corner to discuss the events of the Senate. He warned her to be careful around Zeus, amongst other things. Chiron had always looked to protect Annabeth and she loved him for it, he was like a stern father.

After dinner, when the sky outside the windows was black and the castle was going to sleep, with only the maids and servants moving around silently like shadows, Annabeth pulled a thick cloak around herself and sneaked down to the East door where Piper, as she promised, was waiting for her.

'I still think this is awfully dangerous,' she said nervously. 'There are some terrible people out there who might hurt you. Perhaps I should come along—'

'I'll be fine Piper,' she said, pulling her hood up over her blonde curls. 'There's no need for you to come with me, just leave the door unlocked, I'll be back soon.'

Piper let her go without any more protest and Annabeth crept outside. She was grateful for the faint warmth of the summer evening, though there was still a breeze which caused her to tighten her cloak around herself as she made her way through the winding streets, keeping to the shadows. She crept through the gap in the wall and down to the rocks where she had met Percy the day before.

Annabeth sat down on the rock and looked around herself, though she knew she was completely alone. And then she pulled out a small dagger from the sheath at her hip and began carving something into the base of the rock.

'Now that just is pure vandalism,' a voice carried to her, loud in the darkness.

Her shriek echoed off the rocks and she clutched her hands to her chest, attempting to slow her breathing down as she searched for the owner of the voice. Percy's head bobbed above the water a few feet away, eyes wide and a guilty smile on his face.

'You scared me half to death!' she hissed.

'You're late,' he said.

She sighed, stowing her dagger back in its sheath at her hip and sitting on her heels as she knelt at the edge of the water.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't get away. I didn't expect you to be here though – I was leaving a message for you.'

'I can see that.' He smiled, moving closer. She stayed perfectly still as he rose out of the water a little and hooked his forearms over the edge of the rock, resting his chin on them and watching her. They were only half a metre away from one another. She could feel his warmth, see his breath mist into the air between them.

'Have you been here all day?'

'No, I came this morning and stayed for a long time. But I would be missed if I had stayed all day.'

'Who you be missed by?' she asked, incredibly curious.

'My family.'

'You have a family?'

'Of course.'

She did not know why she was so shocked at the idea. Perhaps she had always thought them to be creatures not capable of love, or having such ordinary things as a family.

'Do you have…brothers and sisters?' she asked tentatively.

'I have one brother, he's a few years younger than me.'

'And your parents?'

He dropped his gaze and his face creased with pain.

'I'm sorry,' she said hurriedly. 'I don't mean to intrude—'

'No, it's quite alright.' He looked up at her. His eyes were dark, the pupil almost swallowing the bright irises. His face was bleached white in the moonlight and he looked so surreal to her. Like something out of a dream. 'My father is kind of a…big deal in our world; he's like a King I suppose. My mother…she died two years ago.'

'I'm sorry,' she said, because she genuinely was – no one should have to go through that pain. She knew that pain and she did not wish it upon anyone.

He shook his head. 'What about you? Tell me about your family.'

_Oh_, she should have seen the question coming, but it still took her by surprise. Her throat closed up; she did not want to talk about her family, she never did, not with anyone. But he had told her about his; he had shared his loss.

'My father died when I was young,'

'How old were you?' His voice was soft.

'Nine.'

'I'm sorry Annabeth.' His tone was gentle and consoling. He reached a hand out tentatively and she took it. His skin was dry from being out of the water, it was surprisingly rough – he had callouses on his fingers – and warm. His hand engulfed her smaller one and he felt so remarkably human. She was not sure what she had expected, but it was not this. He felt like a normal boy, he _looked_ like a normal boy – his expression soft and hopeful. And she simply stared at him for a moment; the way his unruly black hair curled slightly at his temples, the skin of his shoulders was pale in the moonlight but she could just about make out a slight dusting of freckles. He was not big and bulky, but lean. She had never seen a boy topless before Percy and found herself gazing over the curves of muscles in his arms, his flat chest, the way his collarbones drew a sharp line from his shoulders to the base of his throat.

'What of your mother?' he asked, breaking Annabeth from her gazing revere.

'My mother…she is the Queen of Olympus.'

'Oh…which means that you—'

'—Should not be here.' She finished for him. 'No I should not, but I wanted to see you again.'

He smiled widely. 'You did?'

'Of course.' She rolled her eyes. 'Why else would I be here?'

'Well this morning I thought you had changed your mind about me.' He ducked his head, the bright expression falling from his face. 'I know your people have your bad opinions of us.'

'And I do not agree with them.'

He met her eyes again. 'You do not?'

'I used to, until I met you.'

She shook her head and let out an unbelieving laugh. 'This is madness, I met you only a day ago and I'm speaking as if we have known each other for years.'

'It feels like we have,' he said.

'Except I still know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me.'

'Well that isn't entirely true is it?' He smiled. 'We know about each other's families. My brother is very kind and very excitable, and my father is very proud. My mother was kind too and brave, she used to tell me tales of your world and I dreamt I lived there, up on the land with legs and everything.'

'Really?'

He nodded. 'Now you tell me something.'

'My mother is proud too – like your father, but she is wise also and she is a good leader. My father had an incredible imagination; he was always inventing things. We would be eating dinner and have to call his name several times to gain his attention sometimes – he never seemed to be in the same room as you spoke to him. And my brother—' She drew a deep breath. 'We used to play hide-and-seek and he would tell me stories about your people, and about dragons and heroes. He created a game where you could only step on certain patterns on the rugs in the castle; we would hop about from square to square until mother caught us.'

'You love him.' Percy noted.

'I did.'

'You…_oh_.'

Annabeth met his eyes. They were wide and innocent.

'He died three years ago,' she murmured.

'What was his name?'

'Malcolm. His name was Malcolm.'

His hand, still wrapped around hers, squeezed and Annabeth felt a lump rise in her throat. She had not spoken about Malcolm for a long time; her mother avoided the topic completely and she had always felt alone in her grief. Like she was on an island as the waves of her grief rocked against the shore, beating her until she had to gasp for air. She did not even speak with Grover – who had also been friends with her brother – about his death.

And here she was; sitting in the dark, holding the hand of a boy she had met only once before and pouring out the deepest secrets of her heart to him. She could not explain it, even to herself, but she found that she did not want to. Her worries from this morning about being able to trust Percy had disappeared.

Her mother, when she was very young and Athena still seemed to believe in such a concept of being in love, had told her a myth. It told the story of a love goddess who tied red string around the little fingers of individuals whose hearts made the other's whole. Those who were fated to be together, to love one another until they died.

And Annabeth felt this now; she felt as if a bond had been tied between the two of them. As if their hands, interlinked as they were, were always supposed to be this way. They were always supposed to find one another.

_The string can be twisted and knotted, but it will never be broken._


	8. Secrets

**Sorry this took me a while, but thanks for the great feedback guys, you're awesome**

**I realised an error I had made in recent chapters - I had changed Marcus' name to Marius. To clear up any confusion, it is Marcus and Marius is his younger brother.**

**Okay, read on chaps.**

* * *

A week later Annabeth found herself in the library, holed up on a windowsill with a book in her lap. The library was a vast room with a high ceiling like that of the ballroom. Unlike the ballroom though, it was dimly lit and the large floor space was occupied by many towering stacks of books. Books bound with leather and old cloth and crumbling paper. Books older than Annabeth, brought to the castle by her ancestors and kept on high shelves gathering memories and dust.

Annabeth was one of the very few people who occupied the great room. She often escaped there for a moment alone - a moment to forget Martha and her constant nagging. To avoid her mother's worrying and Piper's recent strange behaviour. Most of all though she was avoiding Marcus. After his outburst in the first Senate she hadn't known how to act around him. She could not figure him out and that made her extremely uncomfortable. For Annabeth, the worst feeling was not knowing someone else's intentions. And she could not know if his intentions were parallel to those of his parents' - like her mother was convinced of. He certainly seemed proud. But the story of his brother, it struck Annabeth personally - she knew that pain, though she had no person or creature to blame like Marcus did. It was sickness and misfortune that took her brother away from her and there was no way of seeking revenge on that.

As she sat on the window seat, cradling a heavy red leather-bound book, Annabeth tried to forget her worries. And she succeeded in doing so, almost. For one thing continued to bloom up in her mind like the sea brushing waves onto the shore. Percy. He never truly left her thoughts, instead only fading into the background before once again claiming her full concentration when she was least expecting it. Countless times over the past week Athena had impatiently called Annabeth back into the conversation surrounding her. She half expected Piper or Jason to interrogate her on her daydreaming, but neither of them did. In fact, Jason's parents were calling for his attention as often as Athena was with Annabeth. She had yet to ask him about his absent behaviour. But then again, she still did not know him all that well; perhaps he simply missed home, his sister, his friends, perhaps his mind drifted back to his own city whenever he was given the chance.

Annabeth thought of Percy now, letting his face surge to the centre of her mind without effort. They had met up twice since they held hands under the stars, both times only briefly and before dawn. He had told her of his home, of the many merpeople who lived there and of the great towering turrets of the underwater kingdom. She longed to see it with her own eyes, longed to see the beauty of it all and to see where he had grown up. But of course that was impossible and she knew that. Everything about Percy was impossible, it was forbidden too. But forbidden fruit was the sweetest.

The quiet hum of voices broke Annabeth from her revere. She rose from the window seat and, clutching her book to her chest, crept into the shadows so as not to be seen by the intruders of her solitude. The library was her secret hiding place and she longed to keep it that way. The stacks of books ran in rows from the door entering the room to the window at which Annabeth had been sitting. She ducked behind the nearest stack and pressed her back to it, ignoring the corners of books poking into her shoulders. The intruders had closed the doors and were moving clockwise around the room. If the window was twelve, then they were seven and Annabeth was one. She continued shifting around the clock as the footsteps continued opposite her.

And then the voices became clearer and she heard a girl's voice, one she knew well.

'I need to get back to Marsee,' Piper whispered.

'I just need a moment - please?'

A gasp brushed past Annabeth's lips at the sound of the other person's voice. Her hand fluttered up to muffle the sound. It was Jason.

'Speak quickly then,' Piper allowed.

'Very well. You have been avoiding me.'

'That's not true-'

'You and I both know that it is Pipes,' Jason contradicted in a quiet voice.

_Pipes?_

A moment passed and Annabeth held her breath, moving silently along the stack, towards the doors. When Piper spoke again she froze.

'You know why.' Her whisper was so soft that Annabeth craned her neck to listen - though she knew she should not be eavesdropping but she simply could not bring herself to leave.

'Piper please?'' Annabeth had never heard Jason sound so desperate, so vulnerable.

'Jason do not make this harder than it has to be. You will be leaving in less than a month and going home to marry another girl. A girl who is not a maid and who did not grow up in a small, dirty house. A girl who is not a maid. You will marry a lady, something I can never be.'

'But I do not want you to be that! I want you to be you!'

'You barely know me,' Piper' voice cracked.

'I know enough of you.' Annabeth pictured Jason's hands rising up to cradle Piper's face as his voice dropped to a whisper again. 'And I lo-'

'No, please do not say it!'

There was a quiet thud and the sound of footsteps - Piper was running from him.

'Piper!'

But she was slipping through the tall library doors and her footsteps faded down the corridor, leaving Jason and Annabeth in silence. Annabeth could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she waited and waited for Jason to leave. Eventually he did, with dragging footsteps in the opposite direction than Piper had gone.

Annabeth slotted her book into a random place on the shelf behind her and crept from the room, glancing at Jason's retreating, hunched figure before hurrying after Piper. She checked five rooms before eventually finding the other girl.

Piper was sitting on one of the guest beds, holding white crisp sheets in her hands and staring at the wall opposite with blank eyes. Annabeth closed the door gently behind her and walked over to her friend.

'Piper?'

She looked up, startled. Her expression was that of a lost child. Annabeth went over to the bed and sat next to her, drawing an arm around her shoulders. Piper stiffened momentarily before dropping her head to Annabeth's shoulder, her hands closed into fists around the sheets making her knuckles turn white. And she cried, like a flood leaking through a dam, Piper just seemed to let go.

'I...I miss home,' Piper lied through shaking lips. 'That's all it is, I promise.'

'I know,' Annabeth stroked her shoulder soothingly. 'I know.'

And Annabeth felt her pain - though Piper did not know that - but she sympathised with the girl. Piper was just as much restricted by her position as Annabeth was by hers. Perhaps she and Jason did not really love each other, not yet anyway. But they could, in time. In time they could love each other like the flower loves the sun, with earnest and longing. But because of where they were both born, who they were and what they did now, they would never have that chance.

Much like Percy and Annabeth.

Eventually Piper's tears subsided and she wiped her face clean of them with a shy smile, apologising for her behaviour. Annabeth waved it off with a smile and left her to finish making the bed.

She drifted back to her own room, thinking of Piper and Jason and thinking of her Percy. Before she reached her room though, Annabeth was interrupted for the second time that day, but this time by Marcus Close. He was standing outside the door to her bedchamber with his hands behind his back. His shoulders were tense, though his expression was soft.

'Marcus,' Annabeth made an effort to make her voice calm. 'How are you?'

'Quite well thank you Annabeth,' his tone was - as always - formal and polite. 'I wondered if you would like to walk with me?'

'Of course.'

They ended up walking through the city streets together - Marcus had expressed his wish to get away from the Castle for a while. They moved down cobbled streets together, speaking quietly about nothing particularly interesting or riveting. He felt different to be around now; he was more…gentle – for lack of a better word. The proud, hostile wall around him seemed to be gone. Annabeth was so taken aback by his behaviour that she didn't realise where he was leading her until they were standing at the harbour, overlooking the ships docked there.

The city harbour was set down from a rock wall, from which wooden decks threaded into the water like long fingers. It was quiet today; only a few men were around, hauling wooden crates from a small ship docked to their right.

To their left was the castle, its windows glimmering like specks of gold embedded into the stone as the sun set over the sea. Marcus stood close to her as they looked out over the water, Annabeth thought of Percy again.

'I wanted to bring you here,' Marcus started in a low voice. 'Away from the castle, to tell you...'

Annabeth looked over at him. His jaw was clenched tightly as he glared at the sunset.

'Tell me what Marcus?'

'About my brother.'

'You do not have to talk about-'

'I want to,' he insisted. 'I want to tell you what happened to him and my parents do not. They do not want anyone to know; they treat his death as if it were a disgrace on the family name. It is taboo in our family, as you may have guessed from their reaction during the Senate.'

He did not look at Annabeth, though she continued to watch him with curiosity. His voice had grown bitter once again.

'You truly believe your brother was killed by merpeople?'

He looked at her now, his dark eyes fierce and unforgiving. 'Yes, I saw it happen. How could I not believe it?'

'I— how old were you when it happened?'

'It happened a year ago today.'

She froze. How could she comfort such a thing? Of course she had carried similar grief, but no two people were the same. One person could not say they knew all the pain in the world even if they had felt it all. Your grief was just that - _yours_. It was not to be compared or lessened by another's. It was to be comforted.

Annabeth slowly reached out a hand to rest on his arm. Even through his clothes she could feel how cold he was. He gave her a curious look – untrusting and unsure.

'What happened exactly?' she pressed.

'He— Marius liked to explore. He would run away from home and it would take us hours and hours to find him again. One time when he ran away he came here.' Marcus took a deep breath – as if steeling himself. 'He was leaning over the edge of the dock there when I saw him.'

Marcus pointed to one of the wooden fingers to their left; the wood was rotting and covered in algae. Like a monster from the depths of the sea.

'I called out to him and he looked up, meeting my eyes. His face was streaked with blood, as was his shirt and his skin, so usually tanned and rosy cheeked, was pale. And then the hands came up from the water, they were viciously sharp and tinged green like algae, and they snatched him away. I ran to where he had been kneeling, calling for him. I was about to dive into the water when two fishermen pulled me back. I fought against them, calling my brother's name until my voice went hoarse. But he never resurfaced. I never saw him again.'

'Marcus,' her hand tightened on his arm. 'I am so sorry.'

Marcus turned to face Annabeth, taking her free hand in his own. His skin was cold.

'My parents have forbidden me to speak of it. As soon as I returned home - in the distraught state I was in - they simply told me he was gone. He was dead and they never spoke of him again.'

'You did not believe him to be dead?'

The ghost of a smile crossed his features, like a flicker of hope in the wind. 'Not at first. I returned here every day and searched the water, but soon my parents found out and forbade me to come here again. That was nine months ago. I suppose I have accepted his death now.'

His fingers laced through hers and he stepped closer still. He smelled like cinnamon and tea leaves. Annabeth's eyes were level to his collarbone and she was suddenly aware of how close he really was. Her hand was still on his arm. She suppressed a gasp when he arched his neck and touched his forehead to hers ever so gently.

She should have pushed him away but it felt like such an incredibly cruel thing to do when he looked so fragile. His eyes were closed and - with them being so close - Annabeth could see the translucence of his skin, like a white rose petal. She remained entirely still, hoping he would recover himself and let her go.

But he did not.

Before she could react, his free hand came up to cup her neck holding her there and he kissed her. His mouth was hard and unyielding; it was not a kiss for her, not a shared kiss. It was Marcus' sadness and frustration.

Annabeth pushed him away, 'please don't.'

His eyes were wide and dark. His grip on her hand was tight and she pulled it from his grasp. His other hand still held her neck.

'Let me go please.'

He dropped his hand. 'I am sorry.'

He looked flustered and a little confused as he turned away from her and strode from the harbour, back up to the castle. Perhaps he had expected a different response from her. Had she implied feelings for him? In her mind she had been comforting, in his mind had her actions been something more?

Annabeth touched her fingers to her lips; they were tingling still from the pressure of Marcus' kiss. The sun was setting low over the dark water, highlighting the unsettled areas in white.

And then she saw it, a disturbance close to the harbour. A circle of light and at its centre, a head crowned with black hair.

Percy.


	9. The Mist

**I'm going to apologise right now for the stupidly long wait for this chapter. I've had exams recently and a myriad of crap going on in my personal life which I won't bore you with, but there shouldn't be another long wait like that again.**

**Introduction of a new character in this chapter - credits to the lovely phil-the-stone on tumblr :)**

* * *

'No.'

The word ghosted past Annabeth's lips as she surged forwards. But Percy had already disappeared under the surface of the inky black water. As she scrambled down the path to the Harbour she nearly slipped on the greasy wood; one of the men called out to her but she took no notice. Her only focus was Percy; how much had he seen?

After staring out at the restless water for a few moments and realising that he would not return to that spot, Annabeth stood and made her way back up to the top of the rocky wall where Marcus had kissed her. The sounds of the Harbour drifted behind her as she ran through the city, hitching her skirts up and pushing past townspeople, who let out aggravated exclaims as she passed them. She almost tore her dress climbing through the gap in the wall and scrambling down to the rocks; those damn rocks, which already had seen so much of Annabeth and Percy's unravelling story. But they were abandoned now and the place felt cold and barren to her; would they see the end of their story too? She settled to her knees at the edge of the water and clasped her hands together as if she were praying as her eyes searched the dead water.

Annabeth lost track of how long she knelt there in her silent watch, but the night grew darker around her and goose bumps rose on her skin. Perhaps that was it? He had seen her and realised that she was sought after by other men, men who could walk and live in her world. A world he was not part of and could never be part of. Perhaps he had decided to leave and not come back, for fear of becoming further attached. Though she felt it was too late – she was already attached; she already missed him with a fierce ache in her heart. Annabeth had never wished more strongly to have a different life, to have been born into a different world; his world.

'You'll catch your death of cold sat there!' a voice called from behind her, echoing off the rocks.

Annabeth stood and turned to squint into the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice as her heart pounded aggressively against her ribs.

'Who's there?' she called. Her voice came out cracked and strained.

A figure stepped forwards, freeing herself from the clinging shadows and stepping into the moonlight. Annabeth felt a jolt of recognition on seeing the girl's face, but her memory failed to place a name. The girl was tall and slim with a long pale face and brilliant red hair escaping from a green bandana, which was tied haphazardly around her head. She wore a layered dress of green and purple and orange. The colours were all so worn that they seemed to blend into one another. And the many beads around her neck knocked together, making a clattering noise as she walked towards Annabeth.

'Who are you?' Annabeth asked sharply.

Despite Annabeth's tone the girl smiled. Though it was not a smile which set Annabeth at ease; it was a knowing smile, a slightly superior look upon her face which made Annabeth feel more annoyed than anything else.

'Come with me,' she said, 'it is late and dark and cold. And you are in need of some tea.'

'I do not need tea! Leave me alone stranger.' Annabeth stalked past the mysterious girl and scrambled back through the hole in the wall. But the girl followed her.

'Please,' she said, catching up to Annabeth, 'my home is only a minute away.'

She was not entirely sure what made her do it, but Annabeth stopped and faced her. She did not appear to be aggressive in anyway, merely curious and somewhat persistent. The girl stared back with that infuriating smile as Annabeth glared at her; she appeared to be completely at ease. Eventually, driven by a nagging instinct which told her she knew this girl, Annabeth agreed to go with her.

She was led down a narrow street shadowed by small crooked buildings. In the darkness, Annabeth barely made out the various wooden painted signs hanging over the doors – though she read the signs for an Apothecary, a Candle-maker's, a Ratcatcher and a Jeweller's, amongst others. The girl stopped outside the building adjacent to the Jeweller's, it had exposed grey stone and a low wooden door. There were no windows. A narrow chimney struck out from the tiled roof, pluming a stream of dark smoke into the starry sky.

'Full moon tonight, that's very good,' the girl muttered as she opened the door.

'It is?'

But she made no response, and Annabeth was forced to follow her into the house, where she was greeted by a wall of musty smoke so thick it made her eyes water. Though once her eyes had adjusted, she made out a cluttered room with an assortment of open bookcases and dressers bordering the walls. They were cluttered with books, crystal balls, tiny skeletons, cracked mirrors, a bone china tea set, a bowl filled with coloured glass marbles, packs of cards, melted candles and so many other things lost to Annabeth's eyes in the thick smoke. Annabeth drew herself into the centre of the room, where there stood a low round table, draped with a burgundy cloth. The girl bent over it now, lighting the array of candles in the centre of the table and then gesturing for Annabeth to sit in one of the moth-bitten armchairs. She did so cautiously as the redheaded girl left the room through a heavy curtain behind where Annabeth sat.

The room was dark, lit only by a low crackling fire and the small candles in front of her; their dark wax spattered across the tablecloth like spilled blood. Annabeth wondered what she was doing here, she felt for the dagger concealed beneath her skirts and prayed she would not have to use it. The girl returned moments later with a tray set with a pot of tea and two white china tea cups. She placed it on the table and sat down opposite Annabeth before pouring a cup for Annabeth and then herself. Annabeth took her cup gingerly and looked down at the dark liquid; despite being sieved, she could see the remnants of tea leaves floating at the bottom of the cup.

'Drink, please,' said the girl quietly.

Annabeth took a sip, it was bitter and hot. She swallowed and set the cup down in front of her, meeting the girl's eyes.

'Who are you?' she asked. 'What is your name?'

'My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'

'The Soothsayer,' Annabeth whispered the realisation, and Rachel inclined her head with a half-smile. But something sparked in Annabeth's memory. 'But I know you.'

Rachel smiled again. 'Yes you do. Several times we have met, but you were very young. I am certainly impressed that you recognise me at all.'

'You are not making any sense.'

Rachel placed her elbows on the worn cloth and took a sip of her tea, meeting Annabeth's eyes over the cup. There was something in them; like they held an ageless secret.

'I knew your parents Annabeth. They were once very good friends of mine.'

Annabeth felt springs of the armchair poke into her spine as she recoiled, feeling a shiver go through her. Her mouth opened to contradict the Soothsayer but she saw no lie in her eyes; only truth, and sadness.

'How? You are just a girl, no older than I am. How could you have possibly known them when I was a child?'

Rachel dropped her gaze to the candle in front of her. Her green eyes became illuminated by the yellow flame. A scattering of freckles appeared across her nose and cheeks in the light, they made her look even younger somehow. She lifted a hand from her tea cup and passed her fingers through the flame, like a dancer passing through the sunlight. For a fleeting moment, Annabeth thought she saw the flame glow blue, then she blinked and the flame was yellow once more.

'I am older than I seem Annabeth,' Rachel murmured. She continued to play with the flame. 'Far older.'

'How old?' Annabeth asked sceptically.

Rachel dropped her hand to the table and looked pointedly at Annabeth's abandoned tea. She took a burning gulp and stared back at the Soothsayer expectantly.

Eventually Rachel spoke. 'I was born a century and a half ago in this very city. I have seen much of the history of this Kingdom, though I am still a child compared to it.'

Annabeth had heard tales of the Kingdom's Soothsayer. It was rumoured that she travelled from city to city. People said she had been telling fortunes for years and years and that she was as old as the Kingdom itself. Annabeth assumed it was a title handed down through the years, dismissing the rumours of immortality. Though her previously sensible views on mythical things were constantly in flux since she had met Percy.

'You say that you used to be a friend of my parents?'

'Yes, your father held a great deal of trust in me and we spoke often. Though your mother always questioned my Sight, she did not share you father's faith.' Rachel caught the look Annabeth attempted to conceal and smiled knowingly. 'I see you share your mother's thoughts on the concept.'

Annabeth avoided the question. 'Why are you no longer friends with my mother?'

Rachel sighed. 'As I told you; I was never particularly close with Athena, and after your father died she never invited me to the castle again. She still holds a grudge.'

There was no bitterness in her voice, only a hint of regret and a great deal of sadness. But there was more to the tale than Rachel was revealing. Something else sparked inside of Annabeth – a sudden longing.

'Do you know how my father died?' she asked rather suddenly.

Rachel frowned. 'You do not know?'

'My mother always told me it was illness that took him. Though she has never told me more than that.'

Rachel's gaze was of pity. 'It truly was illness that took your father Annabeth. From my understanding he suffered from a great deal of worry—'

'Nobody is killed from worrying,' Annabeth objected.

'You would be surprised.' She contradicted. 'I am sorry I cannot tell you more Annabeth, I only know that your father loved you – very much. And he would not want you to carry the grief of losing him with you forever. You must learn to let go.'

'You're lying. And do not tell me otherwise; I know when somebody is lying to me.'

Rachel sighed. 'Your eyes are as sharp as your mother's I see.'

'What do you know?' Annabeth asked, leaning forwards so that she felt the heat of the candles on her face.

Rachel sipped at her tea, considering the princess. Though Annabeth did not want to see it, she saw wisdom in the other girl – wisdom only gained after years and years of travelling, of speaking with others and growing old with knowledge and carried secrets.

Eventually, she set her empty cup down on the table and sighed. 'Drink your tea, and I will tell you what you need to know.'

Annabeth did as she was told, sitting upright to listen as if she were in a tutoring session and sipping on her bitter tea. Rachel sat back in her chair, becoming a ghost in the darkness, her voice surrounded Annabeth like the thick smoke in the room.

'Despite the whispers about me, I cannot speak the secrets of the future, though moments of Sight reach me and speak through me. This happens rarely; mostly my gift is reading people and their auras. For instance I can see that you have a hard shell around you and that you are keeping a very large secret close to your heart. A secret you fear may be lost.'

Annabeth was grateful she could not see Rachel's face as she spoke and she too sat back in her chair, taking her cup with her and cradling it in her hands.

'You father asked me many times to read his cards – though I told him many times that the cards were not a clear path to the truth. He continued to request my company and I obliged – I had no objection to spending time with him for he was a kind man.

'Eight years after your birth, I made a visit to the castle and the Sight spoke through me.'

Annabeth felt her heart speed up. The smoke appeared to curl around Rachel in the darkness like snakes. All was quiet but for the crackling of the fire and the Soothsayer's eerie voice.

'What did it say?' Annabeth asked impatiently.

'Your mother was with us, both you and your brother were asleep, as was the rest of the castle.'

Annabeth pictured the three of them, sat in her father's old study, fire crackling, moonlight ghosting through the tall windows and throwing Rachel's figure into a silhouette as the strange smoke curled around her.

'The words of the Sight told your parents;

_One child will meet the arms of death before they are grown,_

_The other will face great strife and make sacrifice of their own._

_Their choices will change the future of our kingdom,_

_and break tradition, bringing peace with their wisdom.'_

All was silent again, as Annabeth heard Rachel's voice repeat the words over and over in her head. Her parents had heard this when she was just eight years old, Malcolm had only been eleven years old. _One child will meet the arms of death before they are grown._ Annabeth could scarcely imagine her parents' reactions. Her mother may have dismissed it, but her father…her father.

'He died of worrying,' Annabeth whispered.

'What?'

'My father. You told this to him and…you told him his child would die.'

'Annabeth—'

'Do you deny it?'

'The Sight chose to speak to your parents, it merely used me as a vessel; I had no control. But yes, I am so sorry Annabeth; I fear that your father carried those words with him until he died, less than a year later. They say his heart simply stopped.'

'Why did you tell me this?' Annabeth whispered, for she wanted to erase the words from her head – she did not want to know it any more.

'Because you asked me to,' Rachel said, neither cruelly nor kindly. But as the simple truth that it was.

Silence pressed between them and the smoke gathered in Annabeth's throat and eyes, she wanted to be free of it; she wanted to be outside in the clean fresh air.

'Give me your cup,' Rachel said eventually.

Annabeth handed it to her and slumped back into her chair. Rachel turned the empty cup in her hands, leaning forwards to examine it in the candlelight. She frowned and Annabeth sat up, curious.

'What is it?' she asked sharply.

'This tells me nothing more than I already know. You are angry and afraid, and a secret haunts you like a ghost, following your every step. I would want to be free of it if I were you.'

'I think we have shared enough secrets for tonight,' Annabeth snapped.

Rachel's green eyes were sad, they reminded Annabeth of Percy. Though Rachel's were not the same bright blue-green as his, they did not share his warmth.

'Rachel?' A new voice interrupted from somewhere behind Annabeth, it was high and soft - a girl's voice. The knowledge that they were not alone surprised and concerned Annabeth – what had this person heard?

Annabeth turned but was met with the heavy curtain hanging which Rachel had earlier disappeared through. Rachel stood, walked around the table and pinched the corner of the curtain aside.

'I will be there in a moment Hazel!' She called through the gap before yanking it shut again.

'It is late,' Annabeth said, standing up as Rachel walked back around the table, 'I should return to the castle before I am missed.'

'My dear I think you will already have been missed.' She walked towards the front door. 'But yes, you should go now. And take a promise with you.'

'What promise?'

'That you will return to see me. And not reject me as your mother did all those years ago.'

'Why should I?'

'Because I have a great deal more to tell you.'

'What if I do not want to hear it?'

'I think you will.' Rachel opened the door and a cold breeze swept around them both, clearing Annabeth's senses - dulled from the heavy smoke in the room. 'Do not tell you mother of this.'

Annabeth tugged her cloak more tightly around herself and stepped out into the cold street. Rachel stood in the doorway, framed in smoke; it seemed to cling to her like a living being.

'I may not return tomorrow, or anytime soon.' Annabeth warned her.

'I will wait.'

Annabeth sighed and turned away from her. 'Goodnight Soothsayer.'

'Goodnight Princess.' Rachel's voice carried to her through the darkness.

Annabeth walked swiftly through the streets, thinking over what Rachel had told her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the figure waited for her as she ducked through the East door.

'Where have you been Annabeth?'

Annabeth gasped and turned to see who the voice belonged to. Though she already recognised it.

'Mother.' She breathed. 'I was...walking with Marcus—'

'Marcus Close returned to the castle hours ago without you and I specifically told you to stay away from him Annabeth.'

'I know you did mother. He asked for me to walk with him, I could hardly refuse him. He would have considered it as impertinence.'

Athena sighed. 'This does not explain why you are so late to return after him.'

'I was out walking by the harbour, I was completely safe mother. And I have returned now.'

'You will not stay out that late again.'

'Mother I am nineteen years old! I am soon to be Queen!'

'Not yet.' Athena said sternly. Her glare was so fierce that Annabeth struggled not to recoil into the wall behind her. 'Get to bed Annabeth; we have another busy day tomorrow.'

'Yes mother.'

She sunk away from Athena's accusing eyes and dashed up to her bed chamber, hoping that Piper would be waiting for her. But when she entered the dark room, which was bathed in a ghostly silver light by moonlight, she found it to be empty. She crossed the room and perched herself on the window seat to look down at the ocean below her; waves lapped softly at the rocks.

Annabeth pressed her forehead to the cool window, attempting to calm the rushing thoughts in her head. It was as if a storm were raging there. Rachel's words repeated in her head, over and over.

The first line had been about her brother – that much was obvious, but for the first time, Annabeth considered the rest of the words.

_The other will face great strife and make sacrifice of their own._

_Their choices will change the future of our kingdom,_

_and break tradition, bringing peace with their wisdom.'_

What sacrifice would she make? Had she not already made enough? What would she have to do to ensure peace in the Kingdom? She was not sure she held enough wisdom for that. She closed her eyes, curling the cloak around her and willing the thoughts to free themselves from her mind.

Annabeth was so very caught up with these thoughts that she did not notice the boy watching her, so far below in the dark water, with a desperate longing to see her, and to know the truth.


	10. For Love

**So just over a week, that's not bad right?**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write so I hope you enjoy it too**

* * *

She did not want to go back, definitely not. No real trust could be held in fortune-tellers, they were considered frauds by many. In fact Rachel had openly admitted that she held no true perceptions of the Sight.

Annabeth had more pressing matters to concern herself with; her mother had barely let her out of her sight since her late return to the castle three days ago. She had not spoken to Marcus. In fact he had refused to even make eye contact with her on the rare occasions that they were in the same room as one another.

Meanwhile, the talks continued; sometimes with progress and sometimes not. Jason was more involved than he had previously been; supporting Annabeth in many of her suggestions and contributing with his own. Whatever issues with Piper must have been resolved, either that or Jason was particularly good at closing his mind off to certain things in order to focus on others. He was driven, focused and out-spoken during the discussions; a true leader. Annabeth was conflicted over such behaviour. She was happy to see her friend so comfortable in such a difficult environment, but so was her mother. Her mother who had been encouraging the time Annabeth and Jason spent together; their seating arrangements at dinner, leaving them conveniently alone to walk together in the gardens. At first, the situation was uncomfortable, but they managed to enjoy themselves eventually. As the two were left alone one morning, they diverted their walk into the city and wandered into the central market.

'Your mother is becoming less subtle,' Jason commented as they stopped at a fabric stall adorned with bright fabrics of every colour Annabeth could imagine seeing.

She laughed. 'My mother abandoned all ways of subtlety a long time ago. For such an intelligent woman she can be rather obtuse in her way of going about delicate matters.'

'Delicate matters?' Jason inquired lightly.

He was not looking at her, but at the stall. He passed his fingertips over a piece of fabric, the colour of which was a startling cerulean blue which reminded Annabeth of Piper's eyes in the sunlight.

Annabeth cleared her throat. 'My mother intends for me to marry before I ascend the throne.'

He knew this already, but Jason's hand froze over the material when she spoke. 'And I am the suitor she has in mind.'

'Yes.'

Jason looked at her. He was frowning deeply, as if disappointed in her. 'And you will follow these orders?'

'My mother—'

'Your mother will have no power when you are Queen, Annabeth.'

'But I am not Queen yet,' she objected, 'and I cannot be Queen without a husband.'

She expected him to argue again, but he did not. Instead Jason pressed his fingers to the fabric softly before turning away from the stall. After a hesitant moment, she followed and they walked slowly through the market, not stopping at any stalls but being rather more detached from the noisy trading of the townspeople.

'I am sorry,' Jason said eventually, 'I should not have suggested such a thing. It is the law, and it must be kept to.'

His posture was rigid, his shoulders wide and hands clasped behind his back. He looked older and rather more like his father this way.

'Jason, you are kind and a good person. But…but I do not…'

'You do not wish to marry me.' He finished for her confidently, throwing her a small smile. 'I understand that being forced into a marriage cannot make you particularly inclined to marry anybody.'

'It does rather take away the romance of the concept does it not?'

'We are royalty,' he said quietly, 'we are not allowed to indulge in such things.'

They were moving away from the market now and found themselves to be alone but for a few passers-by as they walked down a wide street and past the Inn belonging to the Fairfax's.

'What about your sister?' Annabeth asked. 'She is married?'

'Of course, she and her husband are to be King and Queen. They were married almost two years ago.'

'I remember. Was that for love?'

Jason smiled ruefully. 'Not at first. You remember I told you of my sister's stubbornness.'

'Yes.'

'They were childhood friends and they did love each other in many ways, but not as a husband and wife do. When my parents announced the engagement Thalia was furious.'

'What happened?'

'She went on hunger strike.'

'Hunger strike?' Annabeth asked, aghast.

'Do not worry.' Jason smiled again. 'She was sneaking food from the kitchens all the while. And in the end, they married. At the wedding Thalia looked stubbornly miserable; I had to lead her down the aisle as she would not be in the same room as either of our parents. But she could not be angry with him; he was still her friend.'

'And now? Do they love each other as they should now?'

'Of course, they are all but inseparable. I feel it was rather more Thalia's stubbornness than anything else and in time she recovered from her anger with our parents.'

'What is his name? Your sister's husband, I don't believe I've ever heard it.'

'His name is Luke.'

'Is he a good person?'

Jason smirked. 'As good as Thalia is, but yes he is. And he does adore her, far more than she deserves I think.'

Jason's laugh was warm and easy. Annabeth imagined him to be happy at home with his sister, who was stubborn and sometimes not an easy person to love, but worth it all the while.

A question was burning on her lips, a question she knew she could not ask. But she so desperately wanted to know about Piper; what had happened between them? And was it still happening now? For Jason to break the rules for her – Jason who treated the law with respect and obedience – she must mean a great deal to him. He must have seen something so irresistibly bright in her that he could not be drawn away.

The way Jason spoke of his sister falling in love, however reluctantly, expressed his belief in such a thing. Love. He had faith in the idea, he was waiting for it to happen to him, or had it already happened?

Annabeth remained silent for fear of intruding into Jason's personal thought and actions. They were not for her to know. After all, no one knew of her Percy and she would keep it that way. Though she no longer knew if Percy was hers to call her secret; she still had not seen him since the Harbour. Annabeth could hear water lapping at the shore now as if she were there, she could feel the cold water on her feet, she could see his face; bright and warm and happy.

'It is an incredible feat,' Jason said, dragging Annabeth from her daydreaming, 'this wall. To be built so strong over such a distance.'

'Yes.' She breathed. 'Though it is in need of repair.'

They stood in front of the high wall now and Annabeth could hear the sea beyond it; it had not all been her imagination. And she longed to be there again.

'Jason, I have just remembered; I am meeting somebody in the city. Would you excuse me from the remainder of our walk?'

'Of course.' He bowed and pressed a kiss to her hand, ever the gentleman. 'I will wander a while longer so that your mother does not think you walking alone in the city.'

He did not ask to escort her; he did not underestimate her and showed no inclination of intruding on her private business. She was grateful to have him as a friend.

'Thank you Jason. I will see you at dinner.'

He smiled and turned away from her, wandering idly back through the streets. Annabeth waited until he disappeared fully around the corner to lift her skirts and run along the length of the wall.

She was breathing heavily and her hem was coated in mud as she reached the gap in the wall and scrambled to climb through it. She straightened up and walked slowly down the path to the rocks and felt her heart drop when she saw the water; empty and unbroken. Nevertheless, Annabeth settled on the rocks, pulling her boots off and dropping her feet into the cold water. She felt goosebumps rise on her legs and her feet began to sting with the cold, but she kept them in anyway. It was a form of punishment for her carelessness, her irresponsibility, her thoughtlessness. But it did nothing to remove the image of his face from her mind; if anything it was stronger and clearer now.

He was not coming. He would never return here. That thought should not have hurt as much as it did, but it was a sting to her heart. The burning cold of the water rose up her legs like fire as Annabeth lifted herself from the rocks and into the water. Slowly, slowly up to her hips, and then she let go and was submerged fully.

It was as if somebody had disconnected her mind from her body; she had no control of her arms as they curled around her chest and her legs fell dead below her. Her eyes were clenched shut and the darkness swarmed around her like thick tar. She so longingly wanted to gasp for breath but her mouth stayed closed as her eyes did.

She was sinking. The weight of her dress dragging her deeper and deeper and Annabeth wondered what would happen now. The burning in her lungs had become unbearable and she opened her mouth to drag in a breath when there was suddenly warmth around her, and she was rising.

Her head broke the surface. The air burned her throat as she drew it in and stung her eyes as they peeled open.

'What were you thinking?!' A voice was close and strained.

Her eyes finally focused and she saw him. His face was close – filling her vision – and drawn with worry. His arms – warm and strong – were around her, supporting her in the water. The water. What had she done? She was drowning and he had saved her, which explained the fury in his eyes.

'What were you trying to do Annabeth?'

'I…I did not mean to—'

'To drown yourself?'

'No!' She drew in a deep breath and set her hands on his shoulders, calming herself. 'That is not what I intended to do, I swear it. I am sorry.'

She looked into his eyes. As close as the two of them were, Annabeth could see specks of blue and gold in the green irises. She watched his face soften and felt his arms loosen around her, though he still supported her.

'Please do not ever do that again,' he whispered, 'I cannot…I will not—'

'I will not, I promise. I do not know what I was thinking.'

He laughed; a strained low sound. 'Neither do I. I thought if I saw you again it would be from a distance again.'

'Percy, let me explain—'

'There is nothing to explain Annabeth,' he said dismissively, pulling her back to the rocks and beginning to let her go.

She reached for him, grasping his arm as she held onto the rocks with her other hand.

'Yes there is! There is more to explain than you know. And I deserve at least the chance to speak do I not?'

He sighed, closing his eyes. His face showed misery and she suspected it had taken a lot from him not to return to see her before now.

'That man you were with.'

'His name is Marcus and I do not return his affections.'

'You do not?' He looked at her.

'No I do not. I feel nothing for any other man that I feel for you.'

'I am not a man Annabeth. I cannot live in your world.'

She let his arm go, curling herself to the rocks and biting back the tears in her throat.

'You are right,' she said, 'of course you are. We live worlds apart and those worlds cannot ever meet.'

A moment of dead silence passed between them as Annabeth clung to the rocks, wishing she could be away from there. Then his arms were around her again. He pried her away from the cold rock and into his warm chest. Annabeth let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her tightly, breathing in his salty smell and stroking his hair as his face dropped to the crook of her neck.

The water lapped softly around them as they clung to each other desperately. Annabeth felt as if a lifeline had been thrown to her and it would be taken away at any moment; he would disappear from her and leave her cold and alone once more.

'You do not make this easy for me,' Percy mumbled against her neck.

She pulled back and took his face in her hands. His eyes were closed tightly as if in pain. This close Annabeth could see the scattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. And the small white scar above his left eyebrow, which she stroked lightly with her thumb.

'What do you mean?'

His eyes opened. 'I should leave here and never see you again. I should let you live your life in peace.'

'But you will not do that.'

'Like I said, you do not make this easy for me.' He sighed. 'Holding you now, I do not ever want to let go.'

The intensity of his voice and stare sent shivers all the way down to Annabeth's toes. And she was suddenly aware of how he was holding her; completely without restraint. His arms tight around her waist, his breath warm on her face. And if she moved her legs closer, she could feel the strange scales covering the lower half of his body. But it did not repulse her as perhaps it should have; he was still beautiful.

She saw beauty in the brightness of his eyes, the fullness of his upper lip, the strength of his arms around her, in his laugh, his kindness. He was nothing but incredible to her.

'Then do not let me go.'

He drew in a sharp breath and met her eyes, wildly looking for the truth there. Annabeth impulsively leant closer and pressed her lips to his. She felt his whole body freeze for a moment and began to pull away from him, until he started kissing her back. Her eyes, which had opened in surprise, closed slowly as they rolled back a little.

It was nothing like the rough press of Marcus's mouth on hers. Even as Percy's lips pushed hers apart and his hand traced up her spine to cradle her neck and hold her to him, he was gentle. And as his arms came more tightly around her, she felt something rise in her chest. Something which made her fingers slide into his hair and press him closer, something which made her brave with him. Something which made the feeling of his bare skin against her want her to be rid of her own dress so that she could be bare too.

She could feel her own heart beating quickly as his did, like two trapped birds; their flapping wings desperate and fast. She trapped his lip between her teeth and felt the hum of his chest as he groaned. Then she pulled away, gasping.

His breath was hot on her face and his eyes were half-closed in a dazed manner. She should have been ashamed, but the sight of his happy smile made her laugh quietly.

'What?' he asked.

'You look so happy.'

'I am.'

They still floated in the water with their arms around each other. Percy's lips were red and his cheeks were flushed. Annabeth expected she looked much the same and delighted in the thought.

'Do not give up on me,' she said, 'not yet. Please?'

He dropped his forehead to hers and sighed. 'I do not think I could if I tried. This past week alone has been all but torturous.'

'So dramatic.' She laughed.

He lifted his head and grinned. She missed that smile – happy and free. Still smiling, he kissed her and she laughed against his mouth, feeling extraordinarily giddy.

Annabeth Chase was not a giddy person; she did not giggle or faint over spilt blood. She was sensible, focused and level-headed.

But with Percy, she _was_ giddy. She was impulsive and happy and free. She felt like a child again; jumping from rocks into the ocean, sword-fighting with her brother with pieces of broken wood, running off for adventures with Grover and breaking any and all of the rules.

For such a long time after her brother died, she had collected herself and pressed herself into a little box. A box with rules and order and straight-faces. She had always been staring out at the world with a longing in her heart like the pressing of a child's hands to the window of a sweet shop.

Not anymore, not now. Now she was alive. Now she was free.


	11. Prunes

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, I think I can guess why**

**Although only a few people seemed to actually pick up on the Luke reference, I suppose you were overwhelmed with the percabeth action**

**anyway, enjoy. the next chapter is nearly done so it shouldn't be long**

* * *

'My feet will be like prunes,' she said eventually.

'Excuse me?' Percy laughed.

She showed her fingers, which had the wrinkled appearance of died prunes, to him and he grasped them, holding them close to his face to examine them with wide eyes.

'I have never seen fingers do this,' he said.

'Let me see yours,' she demanded and he allowed her to twist his hand in order to see his fingertips.

His hand was tanned, strong and completely smooth. A few small scars, but no wrinkles or sign or being in the water for so long. It was a strange thing to see, especially next to her own pale, wrinkled fingers.

'Why do yours do that? Are your feet the same?' he asked, excited like a young child.

'Yes and no you may not see them. And I do not know why they do that, perhaps it is my body's way of telling me to leave the water. We do not all belong here as you do.'

'My wrinkly Princess.' He grinned at her.

'Do not dare call me that!'

She pointed a finger at him which he took in his hand and pulled to his side, leaning in to kiss her again.

'My beautiful Princess,' he murmured against her lips, 'my dangerous princess. _My_ princess.'

'Yours,' she hummed.

Eventually, Annabeth pulled herself out of the water and attempted to wring out her heavy skirts, wondering how on Earth she would be able to explain the state she was in to her mother. Percy was unhelpfully chuckling at her as she laced up her boots and she resisted the urge to throw a stone at him.

'Good luck,' he said as she stood up.

'Tomorrow?'

He nodded, pressing a hand to his chest and throwing her a salute from his temple before diving away from her into the water. She shook her head, smiling, and made her way back up the rocky path to the wall, feeling the polar opposite of what she had been feeling on the way down. In fact, she was smiling as she climbed through the gap and was so caught up in her happiness that she did not see the figure waiting on the other side.

'Annabeth?'

She looked up and froze. Piper stood before her, with her hands clasped and a worried frown over her pretty eyes. Annabeth's heart dropped to her stomach, her smile faded in horror.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I might ask you the same thing,' Piper said breathlessly, she looked terrified, 'you had not returned to the castle, Jason told me that he had left you down here.'

'And you saw…?'

Piper averted her eyes and Annabeth felt her cheeks burn.

'I saw you in the water with that… boy.'

'Piper—'

'Annabeth he is a—'

'He is not what you think he is Piper. You do not understand, you cannot possibly understand.'

'Because I am a poor servant girl too foolish to understand?' Piper fired up angrily.

'No! Because before I knew him, _I_ did not understand. But he is not what we think they are; he is good Piper, he… he is not a monster.'

Piper's horrified expression faded and she stared blankly at Annabeth, as if she had been hit over the head with something. 'You love him.'

Annabeth took a deep breath and met her friends' eyes; they looked violet in the dying sunlight.

'Can I trust you Piper? I know that you know what it is to love someone you should not.'

Piper's eyes widened in shock and she reeled away from Annabeth, who stepped forwards to grip her arm.

'How?' Piper breathed.

'You and Jason are not masters of subtlety. But Piper, we can trust one another you and I; not out of bribery but friendship. I would never tell a soul about Jason and I hope you consider me a good enough friend for you to keep my secret also.'

Piper's gaze softened and her arm relaxed a little beneath Annabeth's tight grip. 'Of course I would not tell anyone; you have shown far too much kindness to me for me to betray you. But Annabeth,' she said intently and stepped forwards to grip her arm instead, 'are you sure this is safe? He is…he is a…'

'A Merman, yes.' Piper blinked at Annabeth's brashness. 'But as I told you; they are not what we thought them to be – he is as kind, and he is no more of a monster than Jason is.'

Piper's eyes were wide. 'Apart from the tail.'

She could not help it; Annabeth let out a bubble of laughter. 'Yes apart from that.'

Piper took a deep breath. 'Okay, okay. You are seeing a Merman – who is actually a good person – in secret and you are to be married to Jason – who actually is seeing me in secret – before you ascend the throne in two weeks. Is all of that correct?'

'I am afraid it is. Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?'

Piper laughed; a tight slightly manic sound. 'I never thought we would find ourselves in this predicament when you came to my house that day.'

'Neither did I.'

'I think I may need to sit down now.'

The two girls eventually found themselves laid out upon the rocks by the shore where Annabeth had been with Percy only moments before. Annabeth spread out her skirts around her in an attempt to dry them. They spoke of Percy and Jason. Piper told Annabeth of Jason's quiet nature which she had seen a little of herself. Piper's face seemed to brighten and look even more beautiful when she spoke of him and she could not seem to help smiling. The dispute Annabeth had overheard in the library must have been resolved as Piper implied that the two had been meeting frequently away from the castle for fear of being caught.

'Do you think that might be part of it?' Piper asked, 'the forbidden nature of it all.'

Annabeth pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared out at the sea. 'Perhaps. But tell me something, can you picture different circumstances? Say if Jason was born in a house in this very city, a house like yours – crowded and small. And you met one day in the market. And you became an ordinary couple; you held hands in the street, married and lived in a house together, rising and sleeping beside one another every morning and night. Would you want that; that un-forbidden dream? Or does loving Jason suddenly become a hideous idea?'

Piper laughed next to her. 'Not hideous at all; that sounds very agreeable to me actually.'

'Very agreeable.'

'And would you want that with Percy? Or do you dream of living underneath the water with him?' The tone of her voice told Annabeth she was smiling.

'I cannot imagine living down there. It looks so dark, but I know it must not be – he has told me otherwise.'

'What does he say it is like?' Piper asked, intrigued.

'He says there is a kingdom there; a city like our own. He says it thrives with life and light and beauty; and that sunlight bleeds through the water to the tips of the towers and illuminates the whole city.'

'To see such a place would be…'

'Impossible, for us.'

It felt incredible to speak to another person about these things – these secrets she had been keeping to herself. Annabeth had forgotten what it was like to truly have a friend; a friend whose secrets you held and they held yours in return. She felt so happy about this that she also told Piper of her visit with Rachel the Soothsayer and her prophecy. Piper took the news surprisingly well; perhaps she could not be shocked any further in one day. When Annabeth had finished speaking, Piper looked concerned.

'My mother often spoke of the Soothsayer, she visits her frequently.'

Annabeth sighed. 'I cannot decide whether to return or not.'

'Well, she may have answers for you.'

'She may be lying.'

'That is true, but you can tell a liar from an honest person, Annabeth,' she countered. 'And what harm will it do to hear what she says?'

It was as if Piper was speaking the reasons that she had been hiding inside herself. 'I suppose you are right. Will you come with me?'

Piper looked over at her. 'You want me to?'

Annabeth nodded. 'It is nice to share these things with another and not have to keep it to myself. And I can trust you.'

'Then of course I will. If that is what you want.' She sat up fully and pulled on her boots, which had previously been thrown aside as they lay in the sun. 'But now we must return to the castle; your dress will be almost dry and your mother expected you back long ago.'

Annabeth elbowed her lightly as she pulled her own boots on. 'But now I have you as my ally.'

'Indeed you do,' said Piper, grinning.

Piper turned out to be remarkably good at talking her way out of a situation; when they returned to the castle Athena became a mild kitten before Annabeth's eyes as Piper spoke to her. When Annabeth asked her how she managed to accomplish such a thing, Piper smiled in a smug manner and waved the compliment off. They made their way up to Annabeth's chamber and discussed how and when they would leave the castle to visit Rachel as Piper helped her remove the still-damp dress and ran a bath for her. When Annabeth told her the whereabouts of the Soothsayer's home, Piper spoke up.

'Oh, I have a friend who lives near there,' she said from the other room as Annabeth slipped into the warm water, feeling it curl around her body and sting with the heat.

'You do?'

'Yes, we were very close when we were younger.' Piper reappeared, with Annabeth's dress over her arm. 'Oh I have missed him greatly. He is a blacksmith on Cobbler's road; that is the street behind the Soothsayer's, they back onto one another.'

'Then we shall visit him tomorrow; that can be our disguise.'

'You are becoming a criminal genius Annabeth.' Piper grinned. 'I shall take this to the laundry and leave you to your bath. Good night.'

'Thank you Piper. Remember, tomorrow after the senate, East gate.'

'I will be waiting.'

And she slipped through the door, leaving Annabeth to sink further into the water as she remembered what it was like to not be so alone; to be held close to another with nothing but shared breath between. And tonight, she did not feel so alone.

Morning arrived with the sound of bells. Annabeth stirred and sat up in the warmth of the sheets, rubbing sleep from her eyes and allowing the memories of the previous day to drift to the front of her thoughts. The memories were sharp and strong; being with Percy in the water, confessing the truth to Piper, planning to meet Rachel. The other things were important, of course. But thinking about Percy brought her back to the water and returned the feeling of his warmth around her when he had held her. She became giddy with excitement at the thought of seeing him again.

But the bells continued to ring and Annabeth knew them as a sign to rise and prepare for the day. Moments after she had settled her feet on the floor, there was a knock on the door and Piper stepped through, carrying Annabeth's dress from the day before.

'I washed and dried it myself; no one else even saw it.'

'What would I do without you?' Annabeth grinned at her friend.

'I have absolutely no idea,' Piper teased.

Annabeth was one of the first at breakfast. She sat at the long table opposite Aphrodite, who threw her a curious look before returning her attention to her bowl of fruit. The only others at the table were Dionysus and Hermes, who sat far away from the two women. Hermes was scribbling on a long scroll as he ate his breakfast with one hand and Dionysus was not-so-surreptitiously pouring wine into his breakfast cup.

Annabeth opened her own book and read quietly as she picked at fruit from her bowl, deciding that if everyone insisted on eating in silence, she would join them. But before long, Aphrodite's soft voice interrupted her reading.

'You ought to be more careful child.'

Annabeth blinked up at her; the woman stared back evenly, without a trace of emotion on her beautiful face.

'Excuse me?' Annabeth uttered, glancing down the table at the two men, who were both so involved in their own separate tasks that they seemed not to have noticed the woman speak at all.

'Oh I know love when I see it.' Aphrodite smiled wickedly. 'Is it that young Jason boy? He is rather handsome isn't he? Far more so than my husband.' She leaned toward Annabeth on her elbows and spoke intently. 'Annabeth dear, arranged marriages are utterly dreadful; I was matched with a man far below my rank, but you, _you_ are lucky. Jason is a fine young man; oh you two will make the most beautiful couple!'

'Is that all that matters to you? _Beauty_?'

Aphrodite straightened up, her face twisting into a sneer. 'Beauty is difficult to find in this place Annabeth, be grateful for yours and for Jason's. Or is it not him that you love?'

'I do not know what you are talking about.'

'Oh I think you do!' Aphrodite bent forwards once more, her face adorned with that wicked smile again. 'Is it a secret affair? Oh how wonderful! I could use some excitement in this dreary place; these talks are not anywhere near enough entertainment.'

'These talks,' interrupted Athena's grave voice. 'Are what keeps the peace in our kingdom Aphrodite. They are what allow you to sleep soundly in your bed, or in other's,' she added rather snidely.

Aphrodite's eyes widened at the accusation and she stood up from the table, shooting Annabeth a look of annoyance before storming from the room.

'I fear I may have overstepped,' Athena said coolly as she took the woman's seat opposite Annabeth, 'what were you both discussing anyway?'

'Nothing of importance,' Annabeth muttered, still in shock at her mother's not-so-subtle accusation at Aphrodite. Of course, anybody observant enough knew that Aphrodite spent most of her nights in the company of Ares, but none dared speak of it aloud. Annabeth found herself smiling at her fruit bowl for her mother's brashness.

'Well never mind then. Are you ready for the talk today? The discussion from yesterday is not at rest yet and I would like to hear your input on the matter.'

'Of course mother, I look forward to it greatly.'

Athena smiled proudly. 'Good.'

With her mother's approval coursing through her, Annabeth spoke loudly and confidently in the Senate hall. It sent a thrill through her when her mother supported her; it gave her confidence that when her time came to become Queen, she would perform the job with the same wisdom as her mother had done before her. For the first time since receiving the news of her Ascension, Annabeth felt a pang of anticipation at the idea of ruling; to become the Queen that she was born to be.


	12. Family

**ookay so i'm sorry about the long wait. If you follow me on tumblr you may know why - I'm currently in France and will continue to be for the rest of the summer, what time I have to write and my internet access are both very limited. I will try to keep updated as often as possible but I can make no promises. **

**(also this is unedited, so go easy)**

**hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The afternoon had turned dark and grey with threatening storm clouds gathering overhead. As Annabeth and Piper left the castle together with their cloaks pulled tightly around themselves and hoods pulled flush over their heads the clouds above them began to weep; sending heavy sheets of rain onto the city. The streets were empty as the two girls ran through streaming rivers of dirty rainwater. Both tugging their hoods forwards to cover their faces.

'What is his name?' Annabeth called over the heavy rain. They turned down Cobbler's road and heard the unmistakeable clanging of a smithy's tools on hot metal. '—This blacksmith?'

'Leo Valdez,' Piper called back, 'I warn you, his sense of humour is an acquired taste.'

'I am intrigued.' Annabeth laughed as the hammering grew louder.

As they approached the Blacksmith's, heavy smoke leeched into the rain, turning the air thick and dusty. Piper stepped inside first, pulling her hood down. Annabeth followed her lead, gazing around the space with admiration.

It was a mess. But she could see organisation within the piles of tools, buckets, coal, and oddly shaped metal. In the middle of the space was a coal pit, red hot and steaming. Next to it stood a short man at an anvil. He wore leather chaps over his thighs and a thin white shirt covered with soot and coal dust. He was hammering at a piece of metal bent over the edge of the anvil. It was not until Piper called his name that he looked up. When he did a wide manic smile spread over his face. It was an impish face, with dark skin and wild curly brown hair. His smile reminded Annabeth of Percy.

'Pipes?!' he asked in disbelief, 'What are you doing here?'

'What? I cannot drop by to see an old friend.'

Leo placed the metal into a water bucket. Steam furiously plumed from the water before he withdrew the metal and then balanced it on the anvil once more. 'I heard you had a fancy job up at the castle nowadays.'

'You heard correctly. Leo this is Annabeth.'

Leo smiled and nodded in her direction. 'Nice to meet you.'

'The Queen's daughter,' Piper added pointedly.

'Oh,' Leo stood upright from where he had been slouching against the worktop and swallowed. 'Um… very pleased to meet you, your highness.'

Annabeth laughed. 'There is no need to be so formal. I am a friend of Piper's and I come here just as that; please, treat me as you would anyone.'

'If you say so Princess,' Leo said – his tone easily dropping its formality, 'come into my home; it is a little different from the last one Piper.'

The two girls followed Leo as he pushed a narrow wooden door open and they stepped into a narrow hall. Its walls were painted dark red. Damp leaked through the paint like the very walls were bleeding. Though Annabeth did not smell damp, instead the heavy scent of smoke from Leo's workshop lingered. It mixed with a sweeter scent, and another smell – one which Annabeth recognised. The pounding rain became distant as they entered the house and were enveloped in its warmth.

Annabeth realised with a start that Piper and Leo had already walked to the end of the hall and were going through a door at the end. She heard the end of Piper's question as she caught up to them. '…still living alone?'

'Nope,' Leo said cheerily, 'we have done a little renovation here Beauty Queen.'

Piper smacked Leo's arm. 'How many times have I told you not to call me that?'

'About as many times as I have called you that.' Annabeth didn't need to see Leo to know that he was grinning as he led them into a large kitchen.

The kitchen had a low ceiling, a cracked white sink, a stove from which the sound of a crackling fire emanated, a red tiled floor and a large oak table in the centre of the room. At that table sat a young girl with brown curly hair tied away from her face with a bandana. Her face was dark and pretty, with full cheeks and a small nose. She was focused on the objects on the table in front of her; sparkling rocks of various size and colour. When she looked up, Annabeth saw that her eyes were the dazzling gold of a rich sunset.

'Leo,' the girl said nervously, 'who is this?'

'Hazel this is Piper McLean, an old friend, she is in love with me—OW. Sorry and this is her friend Annabeth.'

Hazel's eyes widened and she stood up, brushing her hands on the front of her dress. 'Annabeth Chase? The Princess?'

'Oh yeah.' Leo waved a careless hand in Annabeth's direction. 'She is off duty today so you can call her Annie.'

'No you cannot,' Annabeth said sternly and turned to Hazel with a smile. 'It is a pleasure to meet you Hazel, please call me Annabeth.'

Hazel blushed and ducked her head. 'Thank you miss, Leo is far too rude.'

'You have that right,' Piper grumbled at Annabeth's side.

'Can we stop the Leo abuse please?' Leo protested, 'I will fetch Rachel. I am sure she will want to meet you, this is her house after all. Do try not to chatter on about me too much while I am away ladies.'

He swanned out from the room, leaving the girls staring after him; Hazel with a mortified expression, Piper and Annabeth both with laughter on their lips. But Annabeth fell silent as she realised what Leo had said – Rachel. Before she could question Hazel on the matter, Leo returned to the room with a girl. And the scent Annabeth had smelled in the hallway became clear. Rachel Dare the Soothsayer stood on the low kitchen light wearing a dress of blue and gold. Her hair pulled back in a purple bandana.

She smiled at Annabeth. 'I knew you would come back.' Her voice was smug; it itched at Annabeth and made her want to turn her back on the girl.

But before she could, Piper spoke up. 'Wait a moment. All three of you live here together? Alone?'

'Yes.'

'But you are children.'

'Actually,' Rachel interrupted her, taking a seat at the table next to Hazel. 'I am eighty six years old.'

Piper reeled back, looking as if somebody had slapped her. She glanced over at Annabeth wildly; asking for help. Annabeth sighed and sat at the table opposite Rachel. They were soon joined by the others, whose eyes flickered between the two girls intently.

'We could have talked here the other night,' said Annabeth after a moment of staring at Rachel, 'it is far cosier than that den of yours.'

'I hate that room,' Leo interrupted, 'I think she keeps dead bodies in there,' he added under his breath to Piper who rolled her eyes at him.

Rachel sighed. 'I give readings in my…' She shot a look at Leo. '…_den_. And my usual customers prefer it too, or at least it keeps them nervous enough not to question my words.'

'So you _are_ a fraud,' Annabeth said as she raised an eyebrow at the red head.

'Of course she is!' Leo interrupted, 'but there are always enough idiots out there to believe it. So she makes the money.'

'Yes thank you Leo,' Rachel said patiently, clasping her hands in front of her on the wooden table. Her stare never wavered from Annabeth's and it made her nervous. 'What I told you is the truth Annabeth. Despite what my friend here believes, I do possess an ability to see what others do not. It is something which has been passed down to me through many generations.'

'So your mother was a Soothsayer?' Annabeth asked.

Rachel's gaze flickered away and she smiled sadly. 'No, that is not how it works. My parents were both as mortal as you are and they died many years ago. The sight is passed onto another voluntarily. That person need have no relation, but I gained the Sight from my uncle.'

'What happened to him afterwards?'

'He died, almost immediately after passing it to me. I was sixteen years old.'

'So this is the only life you have known?' Annabeth could not help but feel sympathy for her; to be alone for so long after your family and friends have gone.

Rachel smiled. 'Do not feel pity for me Annabeth. I have good friends; I have never been alone in this life.'

A moment of quiet passed between the group and Annabeth looked around herself. Such a strange group of people it was; a princess, a maid, a soothsayer, a blacksmith and a jeweller. If Percy were there too— well he could never be there.

'How did you three find each other?' Piper broke the silence.

Leo spoke up. 'Well, not long after you left Marchy street Pipes, the family I was staying with moved up here and opened the smithy up. Then a couple of years ago they decided to move to Rome – they had extended family there or something – and they left the place to me. And then these two showed up.'

He playfully elbowed Hazel, who rolled her eyes at the elfish boy. She looked younger than the others; fifteen or sixteen perhaps. When she spoke, it was with a soft lilting voice, sweet like honey.

'I have been with Rachel since I was a baby – my mother travelled with her for a long time. And when she died, Rachel took me in.'

'I am so sorry, when did she die?'

'When I was eight.' She spoke quietly, and Annabeth decided to leave the topic alone with a fear of overstepping and upsetting the girl.

'Why did you make this place then? And how?'

Rachel spoke then. 'It was not all that difficult. Both houses were relatively small and poor Leo was all alone. So we decided to make two houses into one. As they backed onto one another with a very thin wall, it was not a huge challenge to convert.'

Next to Annabeth, Piper was grinning. 'So what is Leo like to live with?'

'I am a delight thank you Piper.'

Rachel smirked. 'Leo is an… interesting person to live with.'

'Interesting is one way to put it.' Piper snorted. 'He spent half of his time at my house when we were younger. He spent most of that time converitng my belongings into silly little toys. He was a nightmare!'

'He is not that bad,' Hazel objected quietly.

'Thank you Hazel,' Leo said, standing up from the table and pulling Hazel with him, 'come on. Let us get away from the people who do not appreciate my brilliant wit and loveable nature.'

Hazel was blushing furiously as Leo led her from the room, but smiling too. It led Annabeth to wonder what exactly their relationship was.

'You came here to discuss Percy,' Rachel said once the three of them were alone.

'What? No of course not! I came here to speak with you about my father.'

Rachel blinked. 'I just assumed—but of course, my apologies. I assume you have told your friend Piper here everything.'

'I have told her everything that you have told me, yes.' Annabeth was beginning to feel flustered and felt her cheeks burn. 'But why did you assume…?'

'You were thinking about him just now were you not?'

Annabeth's heart was racing and her words stuck in her throat. Piper spoke quietly next to her with a note of trepidation. 'How would you know that?' she asked, speaking Annabeth's thoughts aloud.

Rachel pursed her lips. 'Well I cannot divulge all of my secrets. But you came to me to speak about your father and your brother. So, what would you like to know?'

'Give me a moment,' Annabeth muttered, dropping her forehead into her hands.

With great effort, she pushed all thoughts of Percy – his gentle hands, bright eyes, hard chest – to the back of her mind. She needed to focus. She wanted to – no, desperately needed to – discuss her father. Her brother too; for he had always been a worry in her heart.

Annabeth lifted her head and looked into Rachel's eyes – open and full of secrets. She surprised herself by asking for more information about Rachel's relationship with her father.

According to Rachel, they had first met on his visit to her small home when she had been living in Rome. He had been curious about what she could tell him; for he had been betrothed to marry the Princess of Olympia, a woman whom he had never met and was incredibly nervous. She had told him that it would be a fortunate marriage. He would face struggles, but they would grow to love one another. He had left her home happy and content.

It was not until two years later that the two saw each other again. Upon hearing the news that the Soothsayer had moved to the city he now ruled over, the King requested for her to pay a visit to the castle. And so their friendship began, hesitantly at first, but gradually they saw each other frequently and spoke as close friends.

'But was the Queen not jealous?' Piper interrupted. She was leaning forward on her elbows, her eyes fixed on Rachel's calm face. 'Sorry,' she said to Annabeth quietly, who rolled her eyes.

Rachel smiled. 'The King and I were friends only, I promise you. I am afraid there is no great secret love story here; only friendship. Though of course, Athena was not entirely comfortable with my visits, especially after your brother was born.'

'Did you see him often?' Annabeth asked, 'my brother.'

'In many ways I watched your brother grow up – in the early years of his life of course – your father adored him completely.'

'Did you ever think…' Annabeth hesitated. Rachel's eyes softened and she shook her head sadly.

'Annabeth, I knew nothing of his fate until that evening.'

Annabeth knew which evening she meant. It was the evening which changed her parent's lives forever; the evening which ultimately led to her brother's and her father's deaths. It was the evening which opened many questions; of which some of the answers still had to come to their conclusion.

The threesome grew quiet and thoughtful. Laughter and clanging metal could be heard from beyond the room and Annabeth pictured Hazel sat on one of the cluttered surfaces of Leo's work space as he hammered away at hot metal and chattered about nonsense. She was brought back to the kitchen as the sharp whistle of the kettle filled the room. Rachel stood and pulled the boiling water from the stove using an old worn towel. She poured their tea in silence; it was the same as she had given to Annabeth on their first meeting. Fragments of dried tea leaves floated on top of the water. This time, a bowl of sugar was presented on the table and so Annabeth heaped a spoonful in, hoping that it would dilute the bitterness.

The silence had grown too heavy for Annabeth. She set down her tea and spoke directly to the Soothsayer.

'What do you know of the Close family?'

Rachel frowned as she thought. 'That would be Marion and Walter Close?'

Annabeth nodded. 'And their son, Marcus.'

Rachel's expression tightened and for a moment, it seemed as though she would reveal a great secret. But when she spoke, it was with nonchalance.

'I only know of them but reputation, I have never interacted with the family. I can give you no more than you already know Annabeth.'

The tickle in her mind told Annabeth that she was lying, or at least hiding the truth. The two things were the same to her. Perhaps now was not the time to push for information though; Rachel would not give it until the time was right. The Soothsayer turned her attention to Piper now.

'Would you like for me to read your leaves dear?' she asked in an overly-pleasant voice.

Piper, as kind as she was, did not refuse. She handed over her empty cup with a nervous smile. Rachel studied her cup as she had done with Annabeth's that first night. Annabeth clutched her own cup to her chest. Rachel turned the cup this way and that, studying its contents and humming vaguely. Piper bit her lip and tapped the table with her restless fingers. Annabeth fought the urge to press her own hands over them.

At last, Rachel looked up with a wry smile. 'You are women of secrets the both of you.'

Piper significantly paled, her hands fell still.

'Do not worry Piper, I am trustworthy. But tread carefully I beg you. I sense a heavy secret, a dangerous one too. In the wrong hands, it would be incredibly dangerous for all involved.'

'Should I stop?' Piper asked quietly. The innocence of her voice made Annabeth want to wrap an arm around her friend's shoulders.

'Do you want to stop?' Rachel asked, setting the cup down on the table with a quiet clink.

'No.'

'Then do not.'

A harsh breath tore free of Piper's lips. 'But you have just told me of its immense danger.'

'You already knew of its danger. And yet you have proceeded this far.'

Piper looked as if the girl had slapped her. She slumped back in her chair. 'I am a fool then.'

'You are both fools,' Rachel said, 'but despite this you have good judgement. My only warning to you is to be careful, and to please continue to visit me here.'

Before their responses left their lips, voices filled the hallway and the kitchen was coloured with Leo's and Hazel's presences.

'Ah,' Leo sighed, perching himself on the table as Hazel went to the stove to put more water in the kettle. 'Reading tea leaves, always a fun activity.' He grinned at Piper. 'What did she tell you? Are you going to die rich and happy? That's what mine said.'

'Leo it certainly did not.' Hazel protested as she joined them at the table.

'Well not exactly those words.' Leo shrugged. 'But you told me I would die laughing.'

Piper laughed. 'No tea leaves are required to know that Leo, you are always laughing.'

Annabeth recognised a flicker of sadness in Leo's eyes before he grinned and flicked a piece of bread at Piper. She wondered how he came to be alone, with only these two girls as his family.

'Perhaps we should return tomorrow,' Annabeth said, rising from her chair, 'it is getting late and my mother will be expecting my return.'

'I will walk you out,' Rachel said quietly.

Leo and Piper exchanged a hug and a few quiet words before she followed Annabeth and Rachel to the door. Rachel left them with a silent nod and a promise in her eyes and then the two girls were alone again, hurrying through the rain back up to the castle.

'It was nice to see Leo again,' Piper said fondly as they pulled their hoods down on entering the warmth of the castle.

'He was a good friend?'

'Very,' she smiled, 'he was like a brother to me.'

'Perhaps he will be again?'

Piper smile widely, when she looked at Annabeth her eyes were wide and light blue like the sky at sunrise. 'Perhaps,' she said softly.


	13. Stories

**Okaay, here's the next one**

**It's a little choppy in the beginning, but I don't want to stall the story. So, sorry about that**

**enjoy**

* * *

Her life had been split into three.

When at the castle, she was the Princess. Ordered, polite and collected. They were still deeply enveloped in the talks; discussions rolled into arguments and tension grew between many of the council members. Annabeth was beginning to learn – to truly see – her mother's influence. How impacting it was on the other council members. She and Zeus were the main contenders – the two leaders whom the others looked to for guidance, for the big decisions to be made.

Annabeth understood her mother's desperate need for her daughter's marriage to the son of Zeus. She could understand it, sympathise with it and wish for it even. For it would solve so many problems. But she could not feel it. She did not want it.

They helped though, the unwillingly betrothed pair. Many of the arguments were brought under control by their words; solutions were made with their suggestions. They would make excellent leaders together.

Whenever she left the castle, Annabeth went to the Soothsayer's house. She – and often Piper – sat at the kitchen table and discussed her life, her father's and brother's lives, with Rachel. It made her happy to discover and remember how much her father and brother had loved her. That once, they were a family. Not the broken remains of what they were now, but a real, full family.

When they were joined by Leo and Hazel, the group talked about each of their own lives.

Annabeth learnt that Hazel was wise beyond her years. She had witnessed her mother's death and tried to prevent it. She was kind and sweet and good. She had a particular talent with identifying and shaping stones. She always wore a small ruby pendant around her throat – it had been her mother's when she was alive.

Leo was always full of humour. He sent Piper either into tears of laughter or caused her to roll her eyes at him. His story was a sad one too and although he did not share it all, Annabeth sensed a shadow of guilt following him. He smiled wildly and always with a glint in his eyes. He liked to make others laugh more than himself.

Piper revealed more about herself too; things which Annabeth had not known, about her past, her family. She still visited them as often as she could. Annabeth felt a stab of guilt at this news; she had all but forgotten about Piper's family in the mess of recent events. But Piper was happy with their well-being.

Rachel was quiet and mysterious as always. But she smiled freely. It seemed that she drew life from her friends. Not in a selfish manner, but in a manner of friendship, of love. When they smiled, so did she, when they were solemn, she offered her kindness. Annabeth was left wondering how Rachel moved from one group of friends to another in her life. How she could give herself to them so much and then be left behind without being suppressed by the loss.

When she was not with her friends, Annabeth was consumed with the third part of her life. She was with Percy; which was not as often as she would like and more often than was safe. She mostly sat on the rocks which he rested his elbows upon and they spoke together. They told quiet secrets and shared loud laughter. Piper even came down with her a few times and after Annabeth had convinced him to come above the surface of the water to meet her, Piper and Percy got on surprisingly well. Though Percy could be rather more obtuse and childish, they both had kind natures and good hearts.

These two people defined her – the people she had chosen – her best friend and her… her Percy. They made her good. They made her happy and wild. They made her live wildly and for love. And she found that she loved them.

_Love._ That was a dangerous word, a dangerous thing to feel.

The day had been warm and kind to Annabeth. There had been no council and she had slipped out after breakfast to spend the day with Percy. He had been waiting at the rocks with a smile and she had joined him in the water. They had swum and lay and talked in the sun for hours before she had left him with a kiss and a promise to return soon. She missed him with a sharp ache in her chest and a strange tingle on her skin.

But when she returned to the castle, her mother was waiting. As usual, she was not smiling, but there was something else about her which set Annabeth's heart racing. _Did she know?_ She took a deep breath – there was no need to jump to conclusions. Act innocent and speak calmly. She hated lying to her mother; it was all she seemed to be doing lately.

'Mother,' she said with her chin high.

'Dinner tonight,' Athena said without preamble. She turned to walk through the entrance hall and up the wide staircase. Annabeth followed.

'Not just the family?' Annabeth guessed, feeling her stomach sink at the thought.

'Everyone will be here, the biggest dinner as of yet.'

'Why?'

Her mother stopped and turned to face her. Her face was tight – tighter than usual and she would not meet Annabeth's eyes. She appeared to be… nervous. But that could not be right, surely not – her mother was never nervous. But eventually, she drew in a breath and met Annabeth's eyes sternly.

'We have an announcement to make,' she said.

'Of what sort?' Annabeth asked, not without trepidation.

'It is important,' her mother said and her eyes told Annabeth that it was. 'This is important Annabeth, and I need you at my side. I need your support. No matter what.'

'Mother—'

'Do I have your support?' Her voice was strained. Annabeth hated hearing it so. She searched her mother's face for something, for anything to explain this behaviour. And then she saw it – in the set of her mouth and the crease between her eyebrows – her mother was _afraid_. Such a thought made Annabeth feel terrified. Never, in all of her life, had she known her mother to be afraid. She reached out and took her hand, squeezing lightly.

'Of course you do,' Annabeth said softly.

Athena's eyes closed and she let out a breath; momentarily tightening her fingers around Annabeth's before pulling them free.

Her eyes were steady when they met Annabeth's again. 'Your maid will help you get ready for the evening. You have an hour before I need you in the lobby.'

'Yes Mother.'

She wanted to correct her. She wanted to tell her that Piper was her friend, not her maid. She wanted to pull her back and ask her how she could be so open and vulnerable one moment and then closed off again the next. She wanted to scream in her mother's face, she wanted a reaction; to know that she was alive in there.

But Piper _was_ her maid. And her mother was the Queen – reserved and remote; an island Annabeth could not reach unless invited. She watched her mother's back as she walked away for a moment before climbing the staircase to find her own room. She needed a bath before this evening.

Piper was waiting as promised. She was respectful of Annabeth's silence as she prepared a bath and took Annabeth's underdress – still damp from being in the water with Percy – away to the laundry.

As she sunk into the water, Annabeth remembered Percy's voice from earlier that day. It had been pressed to her skin in a whisper.

_'What if it was just us?' he asked._

_She drew back to look at him, studying his face. 'What do you mean?'_

_His eyebrows drew together, forming a crease between them. She longed to press her lips there, to smooth it away. But she did not want to distract him from his answer._

_'What if this world was ours; if there was no reason for us not to be together? Not your duty or my restriction to the sea or…'_

_As his words drifted so did her heart. She ached for that world to be theirs._

_'Or what? This is the life we have; we must do with it what we can.'_

_He shook his head and looked past her, at the castle which towered above the water, casting a shadow of darkness. She wanted to reach for him and pull him against her. She wanted to whisper words of comfort, of promise and love to him. But what good would it do? This world was not theirs. No words between the two of them could change that._

_'Would you give it up, if you could?' he asked out of the silence._

_'Give up what?'_

_He met her eyes. 'Everything, for this.'_

_'For us,' she murmured._

_His eyes – so impossibly green – searched hers desperately. And she wanted to tell him yes. She wanted to give everything up, to peel herself from this life of duty and order and give herself to him. But she could not._

_'My mother,' she said, 'I cannot leave her. And I cannot leave my city.'_

_The corner of his mouth pulled up as he nodded, dropping his gaze. 'Somehow I knew you would say that.'_

_'Then why did you ask me?'_

_'I suppose there was a small part of me that hoped you would say yes.' He met her eyes again. 'But I know it is not just your duty keeping you here, away from me. You are loyal Annabeth – to your family, your people. It is one of the reasons I love you.'_

_To hear the words spoken aloud, with such intent, such innocence and promise, it drew the breath out of her. It made her heart race, it made her draw him closer and press her lips to the place where his neck met his shoulder. It made her whisper the forbidden promise to him,_

_'If I could, I would leave this all behind. I would make this world ours and keep you for my own. I would have you forever.'_

_Percy's arms tightened around her. 'I am already yours.'_

The soft calling of her name brought Annabeth to the present. She sat up in the water and dragged in a deep breath as Piper called her name again.

'I will be there in a moment,' she called back, hearing the hitch in her voice.

She pulled herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body before padding into the other room. Piper was waiting with a smile. Annabeth sat at the dresser and avoided her own reflection before her as Piper's hands ran through her hair; twisting and braiding and pulling gently. She closed her eyes at the feeling, remembering how her mother used to do the same thing. She would go into her parent's room after a bath and sit in front of the fire as her mother dried and plaited her hair. The memory was warm and blissful, like being wrapped in a blanket. It slipped away as she opened her eyes and saw her face as it was now; older, less soft, with eyes full of secrets. She looked tired.

'There,' Piper said softly behind her, 'beautiful. Now for the gown.'

The gown was a deep green colour. It made Annabeth think of Percy and his brilliant eyes. The gown slid gently over her underdress and corset and felt smooth to touch. It left her arms bare and trailed heavily down to her feet. The skirt caught the light as she spun and shone like Hazel's jewels.

'Now smile,' Piper instructed.

Annabeth watched her reflection in the long mirror before her. It did not change. Piper caught her eye from where she stood at Annabeth's shoulder and grinned. The transformation of her friend's face made Annabeth transform her own. Piper squeezed her hand in one pump.

'You will be just fine,' Piper said confidently, 'I know it.'

Annabeth drew comfort from Piper's smile, the squeeze of her fingers and her words of confidence as she left the room and walked down the torch-lit corridors in search of her mother.

Athena was waiting, as promised, in the lobby above the Ballroom. Annabeth was sent sharply back to the night of the Primale. Her mother had greeted her then and walked down the marble staircase at her side. Her Ascension had been announced. She had danced, talked and smiled as she was told to do. It was almost incomprehensible how much had changed since that night. Now she knew answers to questions she had not known to exist. She knew people who had lost precious things and found hope in others. She loved a boy whom she should not, whom her mother wanted dead.

The world was all wrong.

'Ready?' her mother asked.

No. 'Yes.'

The vast room was more crowded than Annabeth had ever seen it before. People stood below them, watching, smiling with dancing eyes. They were excited, presumably for the announcement. Annabeth wished she could share their enthusiasm but her stomach was a pit of worry.

They descended the stairs together and Annabeth kept her eyes forwards, her breathing steady and her smile intact. With great difficulty. Her mother stopped them at the base of the stairs and they stood together on the third to last step. The crowd watched, waited. Annabeth joined them.

'My honoured guests.' Athena began, her voice strong and sure in the heavy silence of the room. 'I thank you for joining us this evening. It is always an honour to greet so many of you here. And a joy to receive such gracious support for my daughter and her ascension.'

Annabeth could feel all eyes turn to her then. Her own eyes swept over the crowd, not seeing, and she smiled and inclined her head. Her heart was racing.

Her mother continued with the same sure voice. 'As was previously mentioned to you all; we have an announcement to present to you all this evening. It is something which has been under our wings for a while now and I hope it will be received with as much fervour as we feel.'

_Just say it_. But Annabeth did not want to hear it. The pit in her stomach grew deeper as a cold fist clenched around her heart.

Athena drew in a deep breath and smiled, turning towards Annabeth and taking her hand. She faced the crowd again with a smile.

'I would like to officially announce my daughter's engagement.'

No.

'…to Jason Grace.'

The world was a cruel one.


	14. Smile

There was noise. She was aware of it but did not feel it. The overjoyed cheering and clapping and gushing from the crowd as a warm hand closed over Annabeth's and squeezed.

Jason.

Despite everything, she took comfort in it. And as she met his eyes, she knew this announcement was a shock to him as well. There was pain, and a desperate need to do the right thing. Jason. Always so good, even when he was hurting so much inside.

Annabeth squeezed his fingers and turned away from her mother. They walked toward the crowd. They parted with smiles and bright eyes as the pair drew together and music rose around them. She could not lift her eyes above Jason's throat as they danced.

'Smile,' he murmured.

'How?'

He drew a hand from her waist and lifted her chin with his finger. His smile was soft, his eyes hard.

'You know how, Annabeth.'

And she did. For all of the years she had practiced smiling when she wanted to cry. She politely conversed when she wanted to scream. She pressed herself into a box when she wanted to run.

She met his eyes and thought of Percy's green ones. She smiled. And she thought it might kill her.

Throughout the dance, Annabeth willed herself to remain calm. To copy Jason's calm demeanour and not express the war raging inside of her. She was furious with herself; for the past few weeks she had been living in denial. She knew things would not last the way they were. Despite the progression in the talks, there was still tension between the two leaders, the two cities. Annabeth had known for a long time that her mother planned on using her as a diplomatic solution.

The idea made her furious. How had she become a bargaining chip? Nothing more than a card to be dealt at the right moment. All her life, she had been working towards becoming a leader. She wanted to be strong and wise like her mother. She wanted to lead, to make a difference, to help people. She had not imagined that this would be her way of doing so. Now she was serving her city by becoming a wife.

They danced in silence, with forced smiles and tight grips on one another's hands. Annabeth could feel the tension in Jason's shoulder and watched as his eyes flicked so often to the edges of the room. He was looking for Piper. Of course he was.

Eventually, the music broke and they were called to be seated for dinner. Annabeth and Jason sat at the centre of a long table against the back wall with the large tapestry hanging behind them. So that the whole room could see them clearly. Annabeth felt a shock go through her as she realised this is how she would be seated at her wedding. Her wedding to Jason, in just two weeks.

To her left sat Athena and on Jason's other side was Zeus and Hera. Annabeth felt trapped, not for the first time, as she sat next to her mother and the boy she would be marrying.

Dinner was its usual extravagance. Creamy Butternut Squash soup with cracked black pepper scattered over the surface and crusty brown bread. The main course of succulent roast ham with thick white sauce, roasted vegetables and fluffy potatoes. A pudding of tart plum crumble, softened by sweet cream.

Annabeth ate numbly, feeling the food on her tongue and not tasting it. Her mother's words ran in and out of focus as she spoke to Chiron on her other side.

'The talks finish this week. We were running out of time.'

Chiron's response was almost a plea. 'There was never an agreement on this Athena. Did you even discuss the matter with her?'

'Of course I did.' Her voice was low. So much that Annabeth had to focus on quietening her breaths as she picked at her crumble and inconspicuously leaned closer. 'She has known this was the plan for weeks. Do not act as if I am some grand villain here Chiron. I am only trying to do the right thing.'

'I know that, but…another way…sudden does it not? You act as if…option. Are things so…' His words were broken and lost in the noise of the hall. Annabeth leaned closer still to catch her mother's response.

'I don't think you understand the seriousness of the threat Zeus poses to our city. He is power hungry. If this marriage is what it takes to quell his greed, then I will happily have my daughter marry his son.'

Annabeth swallowed, drawing away from her mother. Jason was a statue beside her. Had he heard it too? Or was he still searching the room for Piper? Either way, Annabeth could not find enough energy to care. The room felt as if it were closing in around her. Her breaths came out short and fast and her vision began to blur. She gripped the table and stood up, causing her chair to scrape angrily against the floor.

'Annabeth?' It was her mother, reaching for her. Concern in her voice. But Annabeth knew it was only concern for how erratically her daughter was behaving in front of an entire room of people.

'Fine,' Annabeth muttered, 'need some fresh air.'

She scurried away from the table before her mother could object and felt more than one pair of eyes on her as she walked along the length of the head table. Keeping her back straight and her eyes forward. She slipped out through an archway at the side of the room and broke into a run, hitching her heavy skirt up to her knees. She ran the length of the stone corridor, feelings its cold seep into her as her harsh breaths echoed off the walls. Eventually, she came to a stop and leaned against the wall, panting. It was a minute or two before she heard her own name called through the darkness.

'Here,' she said, closing her eyes and tipping her head back against the stone as Jason caught up to her.

'You cannot just run off like that,' he chided quietly.

'I cannot do anything at my own will. I am a prisoner in my own life.'

Jason said nothing. When Annabeth opened her eyes, she found that he was leaning back against the wall opposite her with a mirrored expression of dejection. His usual broad, strong stature was broken.

'But then we both are, aren't we?' Annabeth whispered.

Jason's eyes opened and met hers. He smiled sadly. 'I wish I could hate you.'

She laughed – a quiet sad noise – and swallowed. 'I wish I could hate you too. It certainly would make it easier to be angry – to have someone to direct it towards.'

'We can direct it towards our parents,' Jason suggested, 'though I already do that on a daily basis.'

Annabeth's tone sobered. 'What do we do?' she asked him, quiet and scared as a child lost in the dark. Feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt before him.

Jason looked as lost as she felt. 'I have no idea. Perhaps we could run away.'

His words reminded her of Percy's; _what if this world was ours?_ He had asked her as they clung to each other in the water. She had wanted to run away with him. To stay with him and forget everything else, but her duty had kept her here. Her loyalty to her mother. Her mother who lied to her and used her like a piece on a great chess board. Not even a queen or a knight, but a pawn. Easy to give away, disposable.

Annabeth's anger flared, she pushed away from the wall and began pacing.

'This is not fair. None of this is right.'

'Annabeth,' Jason said tiredly, 'there is nothing—'

'Why?' She whirled to face him. 'Why must we be pawns in this petty game of old men and women and their greed? I always thought that I could change the system for the better when I grew up, but is this all I am capable of? Marrying an enemy's son to patch up an old quarrel nobody can remember the source of anymore?'

'Annabeth—'

'Why are you not more annoyed?'

'I am,' Jason said more forcibly, moving to stand in front of her. 'You think that I want this. To be married off against my own will like my sister was? Thalia may be happy now, but she will always resent her marriage for how it came about. She will always resent Luke, no matter how much she loves him.'

He turned away from her and began tugging at his hair. 'We are a perfect match. I can see their logic and it is infuriating. We would make powerful leaders, unite cities, bring peace.' He faced her again, looking dishevelled and hopeless. She wanted to wrap her arms around him. 'Is our own happiness a fair price for that?'

'What do you want?' she asked softly.

He blinked at her, his anger fading. 'What?'

'You do not want to marry me. You do not want a war. You do not want to disappoint your parents. I know what you do _not_ want, but what _do_ you want?'

He sighed, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw before speaking. 'Piper.' Her name was a whisper on his lips. 'I want Piper. I want to be allowed to choose her.'

His eyes opened slowly and met hers warily. 'Though you are supposed to be surprised by that confession.'

Annabeth's lips quirked into a smile. 'Piper is not as good as you are at keeping secrets.'

He smiled faintly, before dropping his head back with a groan. 'What can I say to her? What can I possibly say to make this situation better?'

'She knows you do not love me,' Annabeth offered in a meek attempt to ease his worry. Her own concerns of Percy were threatening to flood her thoughts, and she focused on the boy in front of her instead.

Jason laughed; a short harsh sound. 'That will mean nothing if we are to be married. I cannot involve her in this. I should never have—' He hit the wall with the flat of his palm. 'This would never end well and I knew that. Why did I let it get this far?'

His question was not meant for her to answer. But as she thought of her own actions, of Percy, she could not help but apply the question to her own cause. She had known their relationship was doomed from the beginning. She had known they could never have a life together, and yet…

'Because you love her,' Annabeth said.

Jason pressed his forehead to the wall, letting his eyes drop closed. 'Yes. For the life of me I do. And what good does that do us?'

'I have no idea. But perhaps it will help us to not give up hope. Perhaps there is another solution here.'

Jason turned his head, leaning back against the wall and watching her curiously. 'A solution?'

'Perhaps.'

* * *

Annabeth knocked furiously on the small wooden door. Rain crashed around her, soaking through her hood and into the seams of her boots. The morning was dark and grey, still in its dregs of sleep.

Eventually, the door swung open, revealing a rather dishevelled, annoyed-looking Leo. He dragged a brace over his shoulder as he spoke.

'Yes,' he said, 'how can I help you on this fine—' he leant out and narrowed his eyes at the dim sky '—morning?'

She pushed him aside and swept into the house, removing her coat and shaking out her wet hair. Leo shut the door and took the cloak from her with a resentful stare, which looked out of place on his usually grinning face. Annabeth supposed he was not a morning person.

'Where is Rachel?' she asked, wringing out her hair and twisting it over her shoulder.

'Still asleep. Annabeth it's not yet dawn, what are you doing here?'

'Something has happened. I need to speak with her.'

Leo studied her, wincing slightly under her fierce stare. He sighed. 'Fine. Go through to the kitchen and wait there.'

Annabeth did as she was told as Leo disappeared through a side door and down a narrow stone corridor. She followed another, more familiar corridor through the quiet house. The kitchen was empty and cold, not at all like she usually remembered it to be on her other visits. She suddenly yearned for the normalcy of it. For Hazel to be sat at the table, her practiced hands working over shining rocks, her quiet smile. For Leo's wild laughter, his happiness filling the room better than candlelight. For Rachel and her quiet words, her endless wisdom. And for Piper. Annabeth wished Piper was there with her more than anything.

But she was up at the castle. Annabeth had yet to see her after Athena's announcement the previous evening. She felt a pit of guilt open up in her stomach as she thought of her best friend. Of what she must be thinking at this moment. Would she be resentful towards Annabeth? Did she still consider her a friend?

Her worrying was cut short as Rachel padded into the kitchen. She wore a heavy blue dressing gown over a white nightdress; her hair a wild red tangle over her shoulders.

'Is everything alright?' she asked with a throaty voice, moving to the stove and placing the black cracked kettle over the hob.

Annabeth sunk onto the bench. 'Jason and I are to be married.'

Rachel turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning. 'You knew this weeks ago did you not?'

'My mother made the formal announcement last night. The wedding is in two weeks.'

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. 'So soon?

Annabeth chewed on her thumbnail. 'My ascension is a week and a half away. I will become queen and marry Jason three days later. It has all been organised very efficiently,' she added bitterly.

'Annabeth.' She looked up as Rachel slid into the bench opposite her. The soothsayer was studying her carefully. 'What would you have me do?'

'What?'

'You have come to me for more than a person to confide in. What is it that you want me to do for you? How do you expect me to fix this?'

Annabeth dropped her hand to the hard wooden table and stared at the girl. 'I do not—' She swallowed. 'You are a soothsayer.'

'Yes.'

Annabeth grit her teeth in frustration. 'So what do you see? Will I marry Jason? Is this as hopeless as we think it is?'

Rachel remained infuriatingly silent for a moment, simply watching Annabeth as she glared back at her. She tilted her head to the side and held out a hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes and thrust her own into it, allowing Rachel to trace her fingers along her palm and read the truths hidden there, beyond the sight of blind eyes like Annabeth's.

'You will become Queen,' Rachel murmured after a moment. Annabeth leant forwards, eyes intent upon her face. 'Alone.'

She fell silent and dropped Annabeth's hand. Rachel stood up from the table and moved to the stove, where the kettle was beginning to whistle.

Annabeth flared in indignation. 'I already knew that! My ascension will happen before our wedding.'

Rachel said nothing as she poured tea for them both. Annabeth held in a groan of frustration. The soothsayer was supposed to have the answers. She was supposed to be helpful, guide Annabeth on her path. Not state the blindingly obvious.

Rachel came back to the table and set a delicate blue china cup and saucer in front of her, filled with the familiar translucent brown liquid and dregs of leaves floating on the surface. Annabeth stared at it for a moment before lifting the cup to her mouth and taking a scalding sip.

'Annabeth,' Rachel said after a moment, 'the future is not a picture box. I cannot simply open up a door and see it written out plainly and clearly. It is a winding road with many paths. I may see a glimpse down one of these paths, perhaps a few of them. But our future is not engraved upon the world like our past is.'

'So what are you saying?'

'I am saying that I cannot tell you what will happen. But your destiny a changeable thing, you just have to be brave enough to change it.'

Annabeth frowned, taking in her words. 'I should disobey my mother? Refuse to marry Jason? But the treaty would fall apart; the relationship between our two cities would crumble.'

Rachel raised her eyebrows. 'Perhaps.'

'You are utterly useless,' Annabeth complained.

The hint of a smile curved the edge of Rachel's mouth. 'So your initial opinion of me remains intact?'

Annabeth allowed herself to smile back. 'Absolutely. I make an excellent judge of character. And you are a complete fraud.'

Rachel's smile softened. 'Yes you do Annabeth. Tell me, do you hate Jason?'

Annabeth frowned at the change of course in the conversation. 'No, of course not.'

'What was your initial judgement of him?'

Annabeth stared at her tea, thinking back to the first time she saw the son of Zeus. He had sat between his parents, stony faced and quiet. When she had given him a tour of the castle he had listened with interest and curiosity.

'Kind,' she decided, 'but proud.'

Rachel motioned a hand for her to continue.

'He knows the importance of his position. I thought him reserved, but he shows innocence when he thought no one was looking. He is still a child, bearing the weight of an adult's shoulders.'

'Does remind you of anyone?' Rachel asked quietly.

'I…' Annabeth frowned. 'No it does not.'

'Annabeth, you just described yourself.'

She thought over what she had said. She knew she could be proud; she was brought up to lead. How could she not be a little proud? She was not perhaps as reserved as Jason, but she certainly kept to herself a lot of the time. Her last description brought her up short. Was she still a child? Were either of them still so innocent?

'Why are you saying this? What is the point of it?'

'To show you that you and Jason are more alike than perhaps you realise.'

'So our marriage would not be so torturous,' Annabeth flared, feeling a stab of anger towards Rachel's calm demeanour.

Rachel blinked evenly. 'You are very hot-headed today,' she observed. 'I merely want you to realise that you and Jason can use each other. Independently, you are both intelligent, but naive. Together, you may be able to work out a solution.'

'A solution?' Annabeth asked, hearing her own words to Jason from the previous night ring in her ears. She had come to Rachel for answers, for help. But perhaps she should not have. Perhaps the person to help solve the problem had already been in front of her. She sighed. 'You will not help me any further?'

'I will answer any questions you have for me Annabeth.'

'But not with the answers I want.'

'Perhaps not.' Rachel smiled. 'But maybe with the answers that you need.'

* * *

**Slight filler chapter? sorry**

**the next one is in progress I promise and hopefully will not take as long for me to actually finish and post. thanks for your patience guys, you all rock and I love you**

**okay bye**


	15. Planning

'A solution,' Piper repeated, scepticism heavy in her voice, 'that's all she said?'

Annabeth continued pacing the carpet of the grand sun-light guest bedchamber. Piper was changing sheets of the monstrous bed as she listened to Annabeth recount her conversation with Rachel.

'She said that Jason and I can solve this together with what power we already have. She had no brilliant predictions for me unfortunately.'

'Well,' said Piper, straightening the sheets with a snap that reminded Annabeth of her old maid, Martha, 'what do you and Jason both have that can help you out of this situation?'

Annabeth stopped pacing and stared at a spot in the swirling carpet as she chewed on her lip.

What did they have? Their parents would not listen to their pleas; _they_ had not married for love and would argue that it is hardly an important factor when considering the possibility of crumbling peace between the cities. They would argue that Jason and Annabeth was a perfect match, and they were perfectly amicable to one another. What was the matter with going one step further from the friendship and getting married?

Their parents would be no help; they were an obstacle in this complicated game. But not only that, they were the referees. They decided the rules. They would have to be convinced.

'Well the wedding is after your Ascension is it not?' Piper interrupted Annabeth's thoughts with her own. 'So you will be Queen and not your mother, therefore _you_ will be the one in power…'

Annabeth sighed. 'I cannot go back on my word when I am Queen, Piper. It would be a betrayal. I would lose the trust of the people and of the Council. And I cannot afford that, not if I hope to put forward the peace treaty with the Merpeople with their support. I need them on my side.'

Piper visibly deflated and threw the pillow in her hands to the head of the bed. She frowned, pursing her lips as she thought.

'But is all of this really so important to the Council, to the people?'

'The people think Jason and I are in love; this is a fairy tale to them.'

'And the Council?' Piper asked, searching Annabeth's face for any remnant of hope. 'Is there no way they could help?'

'The Council,' Annabeth repeated, resuming her pacing of the carpet, 'yes, _the_ _Council_. Piper you are brilliant!'

Piper smiled sweetly. 'I have my moments. Now tell me your thoughts.'

Annabeth continued to pace as she spoke, feeling the movement of her body drive her words.

'The Council can be worked in our favour. It is my mother and Jason's parents who want this marriage, but the rest of the Council members, the leaders, simply fall in line because they do not want another war.

'There are other ways of maintaining peace and if we can propose them…' Piper was silent as Annabeth spoke in a rush. 'Chiron is already in doubt of this match; he questioned my mother's actions last night. If I can speak with him, if we can gain his support…'

She trailed off as the plan formulated in her mind. Only the sounds of Piper's hands on the sheets of the bed and Annabeth's boots on the carpeted floor filled the large room. Until eventually, Piper spoke, her voice tighter than before.

'This is a risk.'

Annabeth looked up at the girl. She was gathering old bed sheets in her arms, facing away from Annabeth, but her frown was still discernible.

'Of course, every option is a risk. But Piper, is it not worth it if we can get what we want?'

Piper lifted her eyes, above them her eyebrows were drawn with worry. 'Worth your title? Worth Jason's? Worth your mother?'

Annabeth could not understand her change of attitude. 'What are you saying?'

Piper looked down, shifting the sheets in her arms closer to her chest as if to protect herself from Annabeth's words. 'Betraying your mother will damage your relationship with her. Is all of this worth that?'

'_Betraying_ her? Piper I am not—'

'You are going behind her back, lying to her, turning her own Council against her.' Piper's voice was soft but her words made Annabeth reel backwards as if they had slapped her. Her hurt twisted to anger, frustration with her friend, for not being able to see.

'_She_ betrayed _me_. _She_ lied to _me_!'

'Do not be petty Annabeth.'

'I am not!' Annabeth swallowed, working her voice down from a shout. 'I am not being petty. But _you_ are being unreasonable. Can you not see that this is the only way? Why are you being this way?'

Piper shook her head, walking towards the door. 'I just do not want you to do something that you will come to regret.'

Annabeth was silent as her friend walked to the door and pulled it open. She looked back, a deep sadness in her eyes and concern too. It made Annabeth's chest tighten; she had not realised how much Piper cared about her until that moment.

'Have you told him yet? About the engagement?'

Annabeth did not need to ask whom Piper meant by _him_. She shook her head. 'I did not know how.'

'I think he should know. He deserves that much.'

The quiet click of the door closing behind Piper sounded like a cannon in Annabeth's ears. She walked towards the closed door and pressed back against it, sinking to the floor and holding her head in her hands.

The prospect of challenging her mother had felt manageable before. But now that Piper seemed against the idea, now that she had pointed out that fact that this could completely destroy what relationship Annabeth had left with her mother, Annabeth was terrified.

* * *

Annabeth did not see Piper all afternoon. She avoided Jason's looks throughout the Council meeting and attempted to focus on the topic of discussion, but her mind continued to wander back to her conversation with Piper that morning. It had taken a great deal of effort to drag herself from the floor of that room and face her mother.

She brewed over Piper's words. Her sudden concern for Annabeth's relationship with her mother was confusing. It made Annabeth think of Piper's family; had something happened? She was so often concerned with her own matters that she forgot that Piper had her own family, her own troubles. Annabeth resolved to find out.

Piper was busy that afternoon and so Annabeth left the castle alone, wrapping her dark woollen cloak tightly around herself against the harsh wind. But instead of taking his normal route, she took a street west into the city towards the market she so often used to visit. It was a Thursday afternoon and so the market was empty but for a pair of old women shuffling towards the tavern.

Annabeth walked past them and down Marchfield Street. Crooked houses cast shadows where she stepped and she was soon standing in front of Piper's small wooden door. She thought about the last time she had been there, when so many things were different.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Annabeth lifted a hand and rapped her knuckles on the door. It was a few moments before the door swung open, revealing a tired-looking woman, wiping her hands on a grubby apron tied at her waist.

'Mrs McLean,' Annabeth greeted as the woman froze in place, 'how are you?'

She blinked. 'Miss Chase, forgive me I wasn't expecting your company today.'

'Of course, I am ever so sorry to surprise you like this. But I hoped to speak with you about something rather important.'

Her frown remained intact, but she gestured for Annabeth to come inside and closed the door behind her. Annabeth took in her surroundings. The small room was as it had been the last time she was there; low ceiling, simply decorated and clean. Annabeth took a seat at the cracked oak table and removed her cloak.

'I am sorry for dropping in on you like this without forewarning, Mrs McLean,' she apologised with sincerity.

'Don't be so silly dear. And please, call me Celina.' Apparently recovered from her initial shock, Celina was making her way over to the stove as she said this. 'Tea?' she asked, already pulling a black kettle over the burner.

'Thank you.'

Annabeth sat quietly, staring at the cracked wood and trying not to wring her hands as she thought of a way to bring up the subject of Piper.

As it turned out, she didn't need to. Celina sat down opposite her, sliding a cup and saucer full of pale brown liquid across to Annabeth. She also set a bowl of sugar cubes between then and added one to her own drink before speaking.

'I do hope Piper is alright? I haven't seen her for a week or so.'

'Yes, she is quite well. There has been a lot to do at the castle recently. But I know she is sorry for not coming to see you.'

Celina smiled. 'She worries about me too much. I know she visits often as she can.'

Annabeth smiled, adding a sugar cube to her tea and stirring it in. 'She loves her family very much. Have you…' She glanced up from her tea to Celina's face. '…have you always been close?'

She met Annabeth's eyes levelly, hers were brown and small, not at all like Piper's large colourful ones. Celina tilted her head to the side, as if trying to decide something. She took a sip of her tea before speaking.

'Piper and I have always been close, granted our relationship has not always been straightforward.'

Annabeth felt her brow crease as she lifted the cup to her mouth. 'Oh?'

'You know that Piper is not my daughter.'

Annabeth choked on her tea. 'Excuse me?'

'I adopted Piper when she was eight years old from the Orphanage on Miller Street. She has been my daughter ever since then, but of course, we have had our problems.'

'Adopted?' Annabeth repeated, unable to form words of her own.

Celina looked at her sadly. 'You must not take this as an offence, or a mark against your friendship with her. I know she is very loyal to you and sees you as something of a sister. But her past has always been a burden to her; I think she is ashamed of it.'

Annabeth felt ashamed. She thought back to her words with Piper; she had been so easily willing to throw away her relationship with her mother. Her mother whom had brought her up and cared for her; no matter how harsh she could be, she had never given Annabeth up. And Piper… Piper had been left behind by her parents. Unwanted.

'Do you…' Annabeth looked up at Celina, wrapping her hands around the cup of her cooling tea. 'Do you know who her real parents are? That is – her birth parents?'

Celina's eyes were sad. 'I asked the Carers at the Orphanage, and you have to understand how many children get left on their doorstep each year, it is difficult for them to keep track.'

'So you do not know at all?'

'I was told that a woman delivered Piper herself, she wore a hooded cloak and covered her face entirely. She told the Carers that Piper's father had died and she couldn't look after her by herself.'

'That's terrible,' Annabeth murmured, frowning at her tea, which swirled calmly in the china cup.

Suddenly she wanted to do something, she wanted to stop all of this; stop the throwing away of children. She did not want women to be desperate enough to leave their children in the hands of strangers. And if they did, those strangers should at least be able to care for those children.

What she truly wanted was to change her friend's past, her misfortunes. But she could not do that.

'Celina,' she started, 'how many Orphanages are there in the city?'

Celina's eyebrows went up and then furrowed again as she thought on the question. 'Not more than five I think. Less than there are in other cities I hear.'

'But still too many.'

Celina tilted her head to the side. 'What are you planning Annabeth?'

Annabeth even felt herself smile. 'Something.' She met the woman's eyes – brown and kind – and saw a spark of interest there. 'Something I will need your help with.'

* * *

When Annabeth left the small house, four cups of tea and a long discussion later, night was falling. She bid Celina farewell and pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, hurrying her pace as she stepped through the now crowded streets. She hoped it would not be too late – she hoped he could be there.

The night was dark, rainclouds gathered overhead, threatening to spill. Crooked houses and crooked people channelled Annabeth's path as she walked briskly to the gap in the wall. As soon as the water came into view, she saw him. His smile sent a rush of blood to her head and she nearly tripped as she jogged down the path to him.

'Hello.' His voice was warm. It sent a pang of guilt through Annabeth; how long was she going to lie to him?

'Hello you,' she said with a smile, settling onto the rock next to him and crossing her legs underneath her. 'I need to tell you something.'

Percy's eyebrows shot up. 'Oh?'

'Yes.'

He waited, a smile growing on his face. 'So, are you going to tell me or do I have to read your mind?'

'Shut up.' She swatted his arm and he grinned, curling his fingers around her ankle. The touch – though simple – felt strangely intimate and made it more difficult for Annabeth to focus.

She had to tell him. He deserved to know. She had to, she had to, she had to.

'I… found something out… about Piper.'

_Chicken_, she scolded herself.

Percy tilted his head to the side. 'What's that?'

'You cannot tell anybody.'

Percy stared at her. 'Who am I going to tell? The fish?'

'Oh shut up,' she said, pulling another grin from him. Annabeth worked to keep her own face straight; if she wasn't going to tell him her own secret, then she would be careful telling him Piper's and she would tell him what she meant to do with the knowledge.

So she told him, about the Orphanage, Piper's warning about Annabeth's relationship with her own mother, the strange cloaked woman who had left Piper. And she told him about the amount of Orphanages in the city, about her plan.

'Hold on,' Percy said, 'you want to adopt them all, is that it?'

'Don't be silly. I want to create a safer place for these children. There is an old building near the Castle; it is completely out of use. It used to be a hospital of sorts, before they moved to the new one, one street over. But it is ideal; it is big enough, close to the hospital. The Carers can receive training, the children an education.'

'That is brilliant Annabeth – truly, it is. But how do you intent to fund such a project? I understand that's how you humans work up here; on a system of money.'

Annabeth was already smiling. 'Do you have any idea how many grand dinners we have up at the castle. The expense of just one of those could probably pay for food for an Orphanage for two months.'

'You plan to guilt trip them?' Percy smiled slyly. 'Annabeth I underestimated you.'

'Thank you… I think?'

He chuckled before his face sobered into a frown. 'What about Piper?'

Annabeth sighed. 'I will tell her before I act on any of this, of course. I do not know when this plan will unfold; there are so many things…'

Percy dropped his gaze. His thumb still worked circles on the skin of her ankle. 'Ah yes, your Ascension. How could I forget?'

He looked so downtrodden, and he didn't even know the worst part. The thought of telling him sent an ache through her chest. Annabeth pulled in a breath as the first spatter of rain hit the bridge of her nose. They both turned their heads up to the sky as the clouds spilt their tears.

'I should go,' Annabeth said, but she did not move.

Percy watched her for a moment, his mouth half-open on the edge of a question.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Do you trust me?'

Her body tensed at the question but she nodded.

Percy smiled. 'Come with me, I want to show you something.'

'Come with you?' Annabeth sputtered. 'In there? Under…?'

Percy's smile widened to a grin, the skin around his eyes crinkled. 'Yes. Do you trust me?'

Annabeth took a deep breath, watching his face carefully. There was nothing but the playful grin and hopeful eyes. She let out the breath in a puff and bent to remove her boots. She kicked them off and stashed them under an over-hanging rock along with her cloak.

She looked at Percy then. 'Help me with this?' she gestured to her dress.

Percy swallowed and nodded as she turned her back to him. His hands were shaky on the ties of her heavy dress, but eventually it came loose and she shrugged free of that as well. She stashed it alongside her boots and cloak. Now she sat before him, in a white underdress, the rain and wind already making her shiver.

Percy raised his hand out of the water. 'Come on Princess. No time to waste.'

Annabeth placed her hand in his warm one and slipped into the water. She sucked in a breath at the sharp iciness of the water. Percy pulled her closer and she felt his warmth wrap around her.

'Are you ready?'

'No.'

But she gripped his hand and allowed him to pull her underneath the water. She held her breath as he pulled her deeper into the dark water. When her chest was getting tight, Annabeth tugged on Percy's hand.

He nodded and came close to her, pressing the length of his body against hers and tipping his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Nothing happened for a moment and Annabeth began to panic as Percy remained in his motionless state. But then she heard it; like the fizzing of champagne in her ears as air bubbles rushed towards them. They formed an air bubble around Percy and Annabeth's head, Annabeth gulped in a breath and stared at him as he drew back.

'What…?'

He smiled. 'Something I've been working on.'

Annabeth gazed around them. The bubble was just large enough to encircle their heads, starting at the base of their necks and ending at the tips of Percy's hair. Outside the bubble was darkness, Annabeth reflexively drew closer to Percy. The water looked ominous, like it was holding a world of monsters behind the dark curtain.

Percy's hand left her waist and she watched as it came up past her shoulder and drifted into the bubble, somehow passing through the surface without breaking it, before coming to rest at her cheek.

'Do you trust me?' he asked again.

'I think I've already proved that haven't I?'

He smiled. 'Good. Because I want to show you something.'

'You said that already. What is it you are showing to me?'

His eyes, green as the sea in sunlight, met hers levelly. 'My home.'

* * *

**I updated - it's miracle!**

**Okay I'm sorry it takes me so long each time, but despite knowing exactly where I'm going with this story, I still hit complete blocks where I can't seem to write at all**

**So thank you for your continued patience, the next chapter is in the works :)**

**p.s. the cover art is by phil-the-stone on tumblr**


End file.
